Love,Hatred and a Baby
by FrozenandYetNot
Summary: Post 4.07-What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20th birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lack of good TV makes me an obsessive writer. This little idea popped in my head when I was the watching the piano hate sex in 4.07 but I never got to write it. Now that I am on a writing spree I realized it was time to write this thing.**

**Timeline: The story is cannon up to 4.07- War at the Roses.**

**Summary: What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20****th**** birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?**

**The first chapter basically takes place immediately after the piano sex. Right where the episode ended so here it is. Let me know if you think I should continue it.**

…

It was a circle of self-inflicted abuse.

Like a moth to a flame and like a masochist to pain, she was drawn to him. Even the knowledge that he was heartless and evil and wouldn't blink his eyes before destroying her didn't matter. It was obsolete facts and didn't slightly negate the desire to have him within her embrace. It didn't make it any less true that she never felt the same pleasure with anyone else but him, that he knew her body better than anyone else and that she craved to have him inside her fuelling the fire.

He clutched her sweat-drenched body closer and let out a groan of pure satisfaction. His breath fanned her neck and she moaned digging her nails in his back, aching to have him closer. She arched her back, throwing her head back in ecstasy as he plunged into her again and again. He leant down and gently sucked the sensitive spot on her neck as she viciously attacked his back. He cried loudly as her nails assault his lower back. His mouth left her neck and met hers, feverishly kissing her. His tongue thrust into hers as he pounded into her aching center.

"More..." she managed to moan before his mouth descended on hers again. It took a few more minutes before arched her back and screamed his name as his released himself deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

Minutes passed but no one said anything. They both knew that the moment the silence broke so would the spell and reality would set in. So they lay still intimately connected, spent and exhausted, in the carpeted floor of the Waldorf penthouse. Their clothes were haphazardly lying all around them. Blair watched the Eleanor Waldorf original she wore at her birthday party on the piano top as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She didn't want to think or even move. She didn't want to realize what a grave mistake she had made by letting Chuck Bass re-enter her life, both literally and figuratively. This was purely physical, she told herself. A consequence of hating him too much, so much that she wanted to kill by making him orgasm too hard…

He moved slightly and licked her nipple. Her center twitched and she wondered how many rounds was it humanly possible to do. It was then she heard footsteps. She looked down in panic at Chuck, who reluctantly slid out and sat up.

"Dorota…" her mother called from upstairs.

Blair felt like she was having a heartattack. Her mouth went dry and she squeaked out "Hide quickly..."

For a moment she thought he would sit there and enjoy her embarrassment but instead he grabbed their clothes and quickly stood up. Grabbing her hand he led her to the nearest broom closet and shut the door. They heard the footsteps come nearer.

"Dorota…"

Another heavier pair of footsteps shuffled around before Dorota spoke up "Miss Eleanor is everything alright?"

"I-uh- I heard some voices" Eleanor said slowly. Blair's mouth fell open as she hid her face in her hands. What did her mother hear? Loud moans or her daughter screaming the name of Bass-tard? The same Bass-tard smirked.

"It's late, Miss Eleanor. No one here. Perhaps you have dream..."

Eleanor provided a cutting retort before walking up. They waited before they heard Dorati waddling back to her chamber.

"That was close..."Blair breathed out as they stepped back in the living room

"It could be closer if I hadn't acted." He said with a raised eyebrow "Something messed up your chemical reaction, Waldorf. You are much slower on reflexes."

Blair scoffed and smiled bitchily "You know the way out, Bass"

He leaned back against the wall in his naked glory and smirked "I was hoping for a reward for saving you actually"

"Well you can forget that, you Bass-hole because I am never sleeping with you…" she said heatedly. He looked pointedly at the piano and she gritted her teeth and added one word "Again. This was one-time thing"

"You mean a five-time thing because on last count I came inside you…"

"Shut up" she said the prudish streak in her shining through suddenly "I never want to speak about what happened here tonight because as far as I am concerned it never happened"

"Like hell it didn't..." he retorted harshly.

Blair sighed exhausted with their activities and the sudden feeling of déjà vu that surrounded her.

"I hate you, Chuck. Nothing is going to change that."

"I hate you too..." he replied conversationally "This has nothing to do with that. This is about sex and we both know we are the best either of us ever had. So why not get the sexual gratification we both deserve after a well-played war?"

_Because it was never just sex__... for me..._

"Because I don't want to get STDs. Heaven forbid I catch a French disease or two. Did you ever have the French prostitute tested?" she asked slowly. He looked disgruntled. She picked up on that.

"Oh poor Chucky-Missing Eva his savior... Why don't you go home and lick your wounds?"She lashed out quietly.

"I would rather have you lick them" he retorted easily, his smirk back in place.

Rather than dignify the stupid comment with an answer, she turned around and started climbing the stair with as much dignity as she could muster in her half-clothed state.

"I would send a blood report tomorrow and then we will proceed on the licking of wounds idea." She heard him say.

She closed the door to her bedroom and sighed loudly. She was in trouble. Once again she was in trouble. There was a hungry Bass on the loose and she had caught his eye. Worse she was starving herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeline: The story is cannon up to 4.07- War at the Roses.**

**Summary: What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20****th**** birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?**

**AN: Thanks for the great response. I am overwhelmed by the number of reviews, story alerts and favorites this story got. It made me write this chapter in a hurry. I know I haven't replied to all your reviews but I decided to post this first. Hope you don't mind.**

**I give to you the second chapter. It's longer than the first one but has no Chuck. Don't worry next chapter will have Chuck –I promise.**

**Read and Review :)**

…**..**

**28****th**** December 2010**

It was a work of fate. Fate wanted her out of New York and she had grasped at the chance. She was sitting cross-legged in her bathroom in Daddy's chateau. She could hear Roman singing a Taylor Swift song as he prepared a breakfast for Daddy, Serena and herself. It was oddly peaceful and Blair reveled at the normalcy of it all. But she knew at any moment the word normalcy could disappear from her life for good.

She eyed the little stick sourly and panic rose within her. She fought back hysteria and closed her eyes. It was her fault, as always it was her fault and of course the mother-chucker who couldn't probably survive without messing up her life. And Humpty-dumpty...Of course Humphrey had to _attempt _to extract revenge for that raccoon and she had to go blame Chuck. And obviously the mother-chucker had to over react and tear the treaty and kissed her beginning a never-ending series of hate sex sessions.

The morning after her birthday party she had regretted the incident with her heart, ignored all his calls and messages and promised herself that it would never happen again… Unfortunately never ended when she was walking to Economics 201 that afternoon and Chuck pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. An hour and three mind-blowing orgasms later she had stormed out furious with herself and the smug Bass-hole. It was a relapse- one silly insignificant relapse that didn't matter at all, she told herself. But the excuse lost its credibility when she relapsed twenty times over the next week. She decided it was time to let Serena know and ask for help. Her best friend suggested an all avoidance strategy. No calls, no sms-es, walking to class surrounded by her minions at all times, keep Dorota on guard in the penthouse...And it worked for about three days. She was shopping at Bergdorf's when she saw him smirking at her. This time it was her who slammed him into the changing room and walked away with a smug grin while he panted hard behind her, trying to catch his breath.

This continued until Serena caught on it and Blair realized that this was a huge mistake but it was a mistake she would inevitably make if she remained anywhere in vicinity of Chuck Bass. So when Daddy called saying he wanted her to come visit him for Christmas, she took an early leave from Columbia and flew out to France the next day. The weeks with her father and Roman made her much calmer and more grounded and she was much less of a mess. When Serena joined them last week Blair thought that it would be a great Christmas. That was until…

Blair stared at her clock and sighed getting up. It was time. She would finally know. She stood up and took a deep breath. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu. She has been through this before when she was sixteen and even then it was Chuck who was responsible for her predicament.

Cursing the mother chucker to the worst pits of hell she said loudly: "I 'm not pregnant. I command myself not to be pregnant."

The command had worked before. It would work again.

It didn't.

She stared horrified at the two lines stating a positive pregnancy test for a moment. She then threw it down and grabbed another pregnancy kit.

It was wrong. She wasn't pregnant.

…..

Serena buttered her croissant and chewed it slowly as she heard Roman and Harold talk about the changes they were to make to the pretty garden in front of the chateau. It was so relaxing in France that Serena had jumped at the opportunity of spending Christmas with Blair. After the entire Dan or Nate fiasco with both of them choosing other girls and the recent argument with her mother, she had no place better to be.

"She eats healthy, this one..." Roman remarked as Serena pulled the eggs towards her plate. "Blair is always so cautious about what she eats… Yesterday she was about to hurl when I mentioned eggs…"

Serena's ears perked up. Blair's eating habits were a sore subject for them all. They had all got a huge shock when her problem happened. Thankfully Blair didn't relapse much after that, though there had been a few bad ones. Serena always ensured that Blair saw her therapist immediately and often when she waited outside waiting for her best friend, she wanted to go kill Chuck or Eleanor.

So she wasn't surprised when Harold frowned "She is so obstinate about her diet. I am often worried about her..."

"Where is B?" Serena asked suddenly. She had assumed that Blair was sleeping late as she was prone to nowadays but they had called in early last night. "Is she still sleeping?"

"No... She was in the bathroom when I went to call her. She said she would have a brunch..." Roman said.

Harold sighed again "I'll go talk to her…"

Serena stood up "Actually maybe I should go …"

She walked to her best friend's room. It was empty. An odd feeling crawled into her stomach when she eyed the bathroom door which was still firmly shut. She strode to the door and knocked twice.

"B, Open up..." she called

There was a small stumble inside but no opened the door. Panic gripped Serena and she called again, this time much more urgently "B... Please let me in..."

Serena let a sigh of relief when the door opened which quickly turned into a gasp when she saw her best friend. Blair was still wearing her pajamas and her face was red with tear trails across her cheeks. She walked in and hugged her best friend.

"What is it, B?" She asked dreading the worst.

Blair leaned onto her saying nothing. Serena rocked for a while before posing the question she dreaded "Did- did you relapse?"

Blair looked up and stared into her blue eyes "Its worse..."

"Worse? How could it be worse?"

Blair took a deep breath and handed her a small stick. It was then she gasped "Pregnant? How... who..." she trailed off "Chuck..."

Blair closed her eyes and leant her head on the doorframe.

"Its official, S. My life is officially over…"

Serena gaped at her before staring at the stick in her hand. "Are you sure?"

"I took sixteen tests and they all say…"

"That you are pregnant?"

"And that my life is finished-over... Oh why? Why didn't I castrate Chuck when I had the chance?" Blair said shaking her head

"You never had the chance…"

"I did... Remember when he lost the bet and I could have asked for anything. I could have made him into a eunuch. .. I always knew I would regret that..." her best friend babbled.

Serena sighed, her mind still trying to wrap itself around the concept of a baby when someone knocked. It was Roman. An imperceptible shake of head from Blair silenced Serena. They managed to convince him that Blair was having the days of the month and hence was having cramps. An excuse which kept them away for the day which the two best friends spend watching an Audrey marathon.

It was when Blair was playing Breakfast at Tiffany's for the second time that Serena broached the subject which was not alluded since the bathroom incident.

"You should call Chuck…" she said gently

Blair turned around to give her an incredulous look "Why on earth would I do that? Do I look insane to you? "

Serena sighed. Blair had, once again, edited the unwanted part of her life and was living her not-so-perfect movie.

"Don't you think the fact that you are having his spawn warrants a conversation with him?"

Blair scowled "I am not pregnant. We always used protection, you know…"

Serena shook her head groaning inwardly "Condoms don't always work …"

"Then you should have had a dozen babies by now..." she lashed out with a bitchy smile.

Serena counted to twenty in her head. Blair doesn't mean it, she thought.

"And you have a dozen positive pregnancy tests in the bathroom trashcan" she reminded the brunette gently

"It could be a Chuck conspiracy..." she voiced

" Chuck made sixteen flawed pregnancy tests from different brands and manipulated the French government to plan them in medical stores around your Daddy's chateau? "

Blair stood up at that "You sound like you _want _me to be pregnant with his baby?"

"What?" Serena said flabbergasted "B., it's not about what I want or don't. It's about the truth- you need to accept that you are pregnant and you need to deal with it rather than run away…"

There was a profound silence and Serena thought Blair could come up with something hurtful enough to make her leave France. Instead Blair's face crumbled but she spoke up clearly "I will deal with it. I will make someone deal with it…"

Serena crouched down to sink to Blair's level and stare into her face "You mean abortion?"

"Yes..." Blair said squeezing her eyes shut

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes opened in a flash. "I am damn sure, S. I don't want to have Chuck's baby... I can't have his baby. He sold me for a hotel, slept with gothic-Barbie, brought back a French prostitute and rubbed her all over my face and then declared war on me. I want him out of my life and that would never happen if I have this..." she trailed off unable to continue.

Serena nodded, though a part of her remained uneasy.

…..

"Miss Sabrina Brown..." the receptionist called. Blair stood up and sighed. She was wearing a beige and black printed skirt with a matching black top, a large hat and big sunglasses. Serena was wearing a mini blue dress and a pensive expression.

They had researched very carefully on abortion and had concluded that Blair needed to find a place which was expensive and a doctor who was discreet. Using the information gleaned from one of Serena's many lays who was a known gynecologist they found out Dr. H.M. Pierre. The doctor was a middle-aged man wearing a crisp white coat and a kind smile.

"Miss Brown..." he said gently "We have spoken before..."

Blair nodded, feeling oddly nervous. This is it, she told herself. A few minutes ordeal and then it were over... It would all be over. The doctor made her lie down and smiled at her.

"Do you have any idea as to how far along you are?"

Blair shook her head.

"That is not a problem. We shall see the situation this way…"

"Is it necessary for you to do the sonogram? I mean I just want to …"

"This is standard procedure" he assured her. He inserted some gel on a tube and held against her stomach. It was cold and suddenly Blair felt annoyed. She didn't like the feel of the tube against her naked skin and from the queasy feeling inside it seemed neither did her…

She stopped her thoughts. It wasn't a baby- it was a bunch of cells, nothing more.

"There it is…"

Behind her Serena gasped. Blair turned around and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way in hell that she would look at the screen. She took a deep breath fighting down the nausea. She was having her morning sickness for a week now but she never felt so sick. Her stomach churned sickeningly as though "it" knew that its life was coming to an end … Like it knew that its mother was going to get rid of it.

Tears filled her eyes and she turned her head. Her eyes directly fell on the screen. It was like static but Blair's visions filled her up with images of small brunette babies. A small tiny hand curling on her finger, beautiful curls held up with a headband, a Bass smirk curling a tiny mouth, tiny bowties and twinkling dark brown eyes

She was sobbing in her hands when the nurse tried to approach her. She flinched and glared at her.

"Miss Brown, we need to take you to the O.T to do the procedure…" the doctor put in

She wiped her tears and placed her hands protectively on her stomach.

"No! Stay away from me..." she glared at the doctor and the nurse "Stay away from my baby..."

She turned around and raced out leaving an equally teary-eyed Serena to follow her with a smile on her face.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeline: The story is cannon up to 4.07- War at the Roses.**

**Summary: What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20****th**** birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?**

**Your reviews are the reason I write. Now take that as a hint :)**

**Read and Review**

…**.**

"I don't know if I can go through with this" Blair muttered as she leaned against the leather seat of her limo. Her head was turned towards the window and she watched the familiar sights of NYC fly past her. She was not at ease, her stomach was fluttering and for once it had less to do with her bouts of morning sickness and more to do with the idea of coming back to UES.

It was a decision that had taken a lot of deliberation. After storming past the OT, Blair had realized that though having the baby would turn her life upside down she just couldn't murder her own child. Yet the idea of being a mother at twenty was terrifying. She had no idea what to do next and that scared Blair who was used to a meticulously well-planned life. Sure enough, she had met with many detours from her planned life and most of them due to the interference and sometimes the existence of one Chuck Bass. But this detour was the hugest crisis she had ever faced. While she stared, fretted and watched her father and his boyfriend fuss over her, her mind went over in circles. Finally she decided to relocate to UES. She couldn't watch her father's concern while lying to him and lying to him seemed necessary. She just couldn't tell her Daddy she was pregnant. She just couldn't. That was a conversation best suited to a phone call when she won't be able to see his concern or his shock.

Now that she was back, however, the UES provided no support or brainwave. Her life was still a mess with no way out.

"You can do this" said Serena from across the seat. The blue eyes were full of concern and support. Her best friend had been great throughout the trying days. Blair didn't know how she could have done anything without her support.

"I don't know, S" she murmured quietly letting her fears get better of her for once. "I am a twenty year old, pregnant with the spawn of Chuck Bass and conceived the baby in a round of hate sex" She sighed heavily "I never thought that my life would be like this. If anyone said that to me when I was sixteen I would have called them crazy and then destructed their social lives for pure spite"

Serena chuckled in spite of the situation. Blair shook her head "That's another thing. How can this baby be normal when I am vengeful bitch and its father is Chuck Bass?"

"God save us all" Serena murmured softly. Blair glared at her "At least it wouldn't be wondering whether it could pop out of my mouth which your sunny haired baby could be prone to do, especially if you procreated with Nate"

"Hey!"

Blair sighed again "But seriously I am twenty. And I am pregnant. How am I supposed to say this to my mother? How on earth am I supposed to show my face around UES after this?"

"Don't be dramatic, B. It's not the eighteenth century."

"You-just- don't –get-it" she replied through clenched teeth "I am Blair Waldorf. I am not this girl. I don't get knocked up. That is for white trash I used to turn my nose up at." She took her head in her hands and sighed "This year was supposed to be different. I was supposed to follow my pathway to become a powerful woman. I was supposed to be ruling Columbia, not cleaning diapers and washing nappies"

Serena made a disgusted face at that but smoothed it to say sweetly "I know it is going to be hard. But I will be there each step of the way. Let's just start by telling the father, shall we?"

Blair groaned. "I 'm not sure about that either."

"Blair" Serena began sternly "You need to tell him. You can't hide this from him. He deserves to know and he should take up responsibility for this"

"Come on, S. I mean its Chuck- he will be probably just run away again. To Thailand, Monaco, Paris or whatever goddamn corner of the world catches his fancy" Blair said with a scoff

"Do you really think so?" Serena asked shrewdly

The honest was no. A part of Blair knew how much Chuck craved a family. That was one reason she had decided to tell him. But the larger part of her knew that as always Chuck would mess up. He always did. Just like he messed up their perfect relationship beyond repair... And that is where the doubts came in. She didn't want to tell Serena all this so she remained quiet. Thankfully the limo came to a stop. Serena was going to meet her mother. She hugged Blair.

"I will see you at our penthouse" she promised

Blair avoided her eyes "I am going to stay at my mother's till she returns from Greece"

"Are you going to tell him today?"

Blair sighed "I don't know, S. I will call you okay?"

The limo started to move and Blair watched her best friend disappear in the building. For the first time since this mess started she was alone. She sighed heavily, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. Tears trailed down her cheeks. For once Blair Waldorf was at wit's end.

…

Chuck was bored. He was sitting at the Van der Bass (in his mind it never changed from that) breakfast table. The most interesting aspect of this was watching Rufus fuss over his waffles. It stopped being entertaining after five minutes. Since then he droned out pretty much everything and was contemplating a good excuse that would enable him to leave. He wasn't a usual guest at the early morning get-togethers that Lily arranged. But this time she had insisted that she saw him and as much as the Humphreys bored him to death, he cared for Lily enough to stomach an hour or two of Humphrey stench.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he heard Daniel Humphrey moan and whine about how difficult it was to get an internship. Did Humpty- Dumpty know nothing? His impressive resume was a mere piece of paper if he didn't know the right people. He was about to voice this when his phone buzzed. It was from Gossip Girl

**Spotted: B and S at JFK! Why are the two ****hot-ties back from France two weeks earlier than planned…? Why did you ditch Daddy, B? Was it payback for when he ditched you for gay times? Or did the ever-troubled S run out of French-ies to screw? No problem, S. I am pretty sure there is someone somewhere in NY you haven't had yet!**

A smug smirk came over his mouth as he realized that Blair was back and was within his reach. Immediately his mind conjured up the last time had seen her, and he had seen a quite a lot that time. She had been on top the last time and images of his sweat drenched perfect body as she straddled him, her beautiful face thrown back in ecstasy and her loud moans filled his head. He shifted slightly as he realized he was getting a raging hard-on. He really needed some; and with Blair. It had been a trying few weeks. Chuck had astounded when she left for France; astounded and sexually deprived, he added to himself. He constantly craved her and unfortunately he started having mechanical problems yet again so getting relief somewhere else stopped being an option. He was tempted to follow her to France and have his way with her in the middle of her father's vineyard. It had dominated many nights fantasy but he couldn't just follow her to France like a pathetic puppy. He was supposed to hate her.

Even in his head, the words sounded hollow. His musings were interrupted when the elevator door dinged and Dan suddenly turned pink. He followed Humphrey's gaze and found bundles of shiny hair.

Lily stood up. "Serena, I thought you were in France"

Serena nodded stiffly. Chuck knew they had been fighting again about ….. Well, something.

"We decided to come back early. Why? Am I not welcome in your house anymore?" she said dramatically

Lily sighed and hugged her daughter. "Don't be silly, Serena. No matter what we say or do, you are always welcome here". They stood like that for a moment and then Serena hugged her back. Chuck looked away. He was never comfortable with parental love for he didn't even know what it meant. He never got any, for sure. He killed his mother and his father hated him. The idea of a _No matter what you say or do, you are always welcome here_ type of love baffled him., though he had to admit that Blair had gone close enough to love him that way.

_The darkest thought you ever have, the worst time you ever do. __I'll stand by you through anything..._

He needed a drink. It was time for a drink whenever his mind took him in this direction, a journey through the past. He stood up. He would go find Blair, fuck her senseless and get her out his mind. It would be his closure.

"As much as I am enjoying this epic reunion, I am afraid I have to leave now" he said standing up.

Serena broke away from Lily with a start. Her eyes moved around the room before coming back to rest on him. She gave him a wary look "Hello Chuck"

"Hi sis! Did the wonders of France not satisfy you enough?" he asked, picking up from where Gossip Girl left off. He expected her to scoff at him or call him disgusting. Instead she eyed him intently as though she was seeing him for the first time.

"France was interesting." She said before clamping her mouth shut with a look that said that she was weighing every single word before uttering it. He raised his eyebrow. She gave him a sunny fake laugh and greeted the Humphreys and Eric. Rufus and Eric hugged her but Dan looked away shiftily. Chuck wondered whether there was a Dan-Serena drama episode 2400 building up before dismissing the thought. He had better things to do like, getting her best friend horizontal and soon. A pit of fiery lust settled within him at the thought.

"Charles, thank you for coming" Lily said, smiling at him widely "I know you like being alone but family is important too. I would love to see you in more family brunches"

He smiled slowly "Thank you for inviting me, Lily. I had a good time"

"You are leaving" Serena demanded suspiciously "What do you have to do on a Sunday morning?"

Chuck raised his eyebrow "France made you ?"

Serena grimaced "I am just saying that you have done a lot of stupid things. Maybe its time to stop messing things and grow up"

"Serena" Lily admonished from behind him

"Brilliant advice, sis... But you would do better if you gave it to someone else. How about a mirror?" He left his father's once-home in a sour mood. He didn't like the reminders that he had messed up. It was a given. He was Chuck Bass. He messed things up. And he never cleaned up his mess. Hence it wasn't surprising that he didn't know how to clean them even when he wanted to.

His sour mood lasted all through the afternoon. He had gone to the Waldorf residence to put his plan into action, only to be refused to be let in by the eternally loyal and firm Dorota. He had often manipulated Blair's doorman to be let in but Dorota was another matter altogether. She never edged from B's side, not with offers of money or blackmail. The only time she went against Miss Blair's wishes was when she knew Chuck was doing something for her precious Blair's happiness. Now was not that time.

Almost dejected Chuck had withdrawn to his suite, staring at the swirling liquid in his hand. He needed to get to Blair. She couldn't shut him off, not when he couldn't shut her off. He knew he had messed up with his chances. She had forgiven him too many things and now he had blown each of those chances. Now he didn't know what to do, he had tried to be noble and move away from her life but she insisted he came back. He even tried to be a better person for her, albeit he needed Eva's help with that. But even that didn't seem to work. He just wasn't that person and he couldn't pretend to be. It had been some of a relief to be Chuck Bass again.

He would get her soon. She couldn't stay cooped up in her house for too long. She had to get out and when she did, he would be ready to strike. The elevator dinged and Chuck sat up thinking it was his best friend. The soft footsteps however made him look up. They were hesitant and too soft to be male. He was about to get up when he saw who it was.

It was Blair. She was dressed in a navy blue knee-length dress with her creamy legs wrapped in lacy stockings. A matching coat hung from her arm. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, too beautiful. There was something about her that made her more attractive. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He didn't know what it was. All he knew he wanted her very badly. The sight of her drove all his blood to his loins. His eyes fell to her breasts which somehow seemed bigger than before. He felt himself harden more.

"Look who came back to her senses" he smirked letting his eyes sweep her form once again.

She visibly stiffened. "Not my senses, no. I just came back to New York"

He tilted his head.

"And on that very evening you decide to make a booty call to my suite. Looks like you really missed me, huh Waldorf" He stalked over to her like a panther closing on his prey.

"Chuck..." she began wearily

He stopped about an inch away from her and breathed in her familiar smell. "Tell me what you missed the most and we would start with that..."

She looked up and Chuck stared into her deep brown eyes. They were troubled and unsure. But they took nothing away from her beauty. There was a beautiful glow on her face, highlighting every strong feature she had. He didn't think she ever looked this beautiful before.

But he couldn't just call her beautiful, could he?

"France sure agreed with you, Waldorf" he remarked casually, running a hand across her arms. She shivered but backed away. He sighed "Why must you always say no first before saying yes or rather before moaning yes?"

She moved away from him firmly and crossed her chest as though protecting herself from him.

"I came here to talk Chuck..." she began

He winked at her. "You know I prefer to talk after"

"Shut up, Chuck. Just shut up." She said suddenly angry at him "I don't know about you but I sure have outgrown our banter."

"For someone who has outgrown me and my banter, you sure seem to be coming back to me a lot" he retorted immediately

"I am not here to fight" she said after a beat of silence.

"I know; you are here to fuck. But you need to maintain the charade of being uninterested and prudish and hence are waiting for me to pounce upon you so that you can tell yourself you didn't want it. But that's not the truth, is it now? You want it as much as I want it. So give it up Waldorf."

Blair put up a hand and sighed "Can you please get your mind off the gutter for one minute and listen to me without interruptions?" She sighed again "This is serious"

Chuck immediately sobered up. He nodded "Can I get you a drink?"

She started but shook her head. He sat down next to her.

He watched as Blair's face grew more and more pensive with each passing minute. He grew worried. "What is it, Waldorf? I haven't got all day"

"I don't know exactly how to say this. When I was with Daddy I found out... something" she trailed off

He waited for her to speak but she remained silent. He didn't know what it was but it seemed to be bothering her a lot. "Are you in trouble?"

She looked up at that "You can say that"

His unease grew. What had happened? Blair never got into trouble. That was Serena's forte.

"How can I help?"

"I don't know" she replied unhelpfully

He hated her mysterious answers. "So are you here to have a heart-to heart talk because I have to remind that those days are over, Waldorf. We hate each other, remember?"

"And we have sex" she said softly

"That is why it's called hate sex." He said grinning at her.

She shook his head "We had numerous rounds of sex in November, Bass. When I was in France I realized that I was late, very late."

The words flew over his head.

"What are you trying to say?"

Blair took a deep breath.

"I am pregnant, Chuck"

…**I know I am evil. Hehehe... But it was getting to be too long. There are a few things I wanted to say actually. Since the focus is on CB, the Juliet-Ben-Serena drama is being ignored in this story. Also I have never been pregnant myself and I am a little confused as to how the pregnancy week is counted. For e.g.: if conception date is November 15****th**** and its Jan 7****th****, how many weeks pregnant is Blair?**

**Finally, how do you all want Chuck to react? I have some ideas but would love to know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeline: The story is cannon up to 4.07- War at the Roses.**

**Summary: What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20****th**** birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?**

**Your reviews are the reason I write. Now take that as a hint :)**

**Read and Review**

….

"I 'm pregnant"

The three words echoed through the suite as though magnified. Yet Chuck seemed to unable to hear them. It was the strangest sensation of all. One moment he was aware of each of his senses and then everything became a blur. He stared at Blair who seemed to be waiting for a response. Her face changed from pensive to worry to amusement and finally anger.

"Well, are you going to say something?" she demanded finally

He opened his mouth and then closed it when no sound came back. He shook his head. It was weird that Chuck Bass, in spite of his reputation, had only two pregnancy scares. One was with a hooker when he was fourteen and the other was with Blair in junior year. He always took care of his business too well to worry about impregnating a girl.

"It-It's not possible..." he stammered. Hell, Chuck Bass didn't stammer. Blair sighed as though exhausted and Chuck chimed in quickly "We used a condom –every single time" he said

"I know, Chuck" she said leaning back "But condoms don't always work. And there is no doubt about the fact that I am very much pregnant"

Chuck stood up, shaking his head. He walked to the window staring out but he really couldn't see much. He could hear Blair coming to stand next to him.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I 'm pregnant. And it's yours. Now we just need to…."

"Are you sure?" he interrupted roughly. The idea of a baby was too much to handle. He still couldn't wrap the fact around his head.

"How dare you?" Blair snapped at him. Blair still couldn't believe that he would actually dare to enunciate that this might not be his baby. "Yes, Chuck. I am sure. I 'm sure that I 'm carrying your child because unlike some people I don't sleep with anyone falling in my line of vision"

He shook his head yet again. "I didn't mean…. I meant…" he trailed off

"What the hell do you mean then, Bass?" she said roughly feeling tears well up in her eyes. She wiped at them impatiently. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of him. She needed to be strong for both of them now.

She watched as his eyes glazed. To an outsider he would look just the same but Blair knew him well enough to realize that behind the inscrutable face Chuck Bass was petrified. The sight of it calmed her enough to soothingly begin "Look Chuck, I know it's a lot to take in. But the thing is that unless we accept it we can't do anything about it"

He looked up "Do you want to do anything about it?"

Her hands immediately went around her stomach. She stepped back as though he was going to run at her and hurt her baby. There was no way in hell would she let anyone hurt it.

"Shut up, Bass" she snapped "I-I am keeping it..."

"Keeping it?" his voice was incredulous "Have you thought of the consequences?"

"There is no way in hell I 'm aborting this baby. You don't anything to do with-that's your choice but don't even think that I would kill my baby" she said her eyes flashing

"I never said that I don't want anything with it" he snapped breathing in deeply

"You are fine with this, then?" she asked suddenly calm

"I-I…" He couldn't form the words so he took a step back "I need to get out of here "

With that he was gone. Blair stood standing in the middle of his suite like an idiot. It took several minutes before the sight of the empty room sunk in. He had bolted- Of course he had bolted. That is what Chuck Bass did. He ran away.

He ran away from his pain. He ran away from his feelings. He ran away from her. He ran away from his mistakes. That was his forte-running away.

Blair didn't know why she was so shocked by his reaction. After all a part of her had predicted this, that she would be all alone in this and that Chuck would never have the courage to stand next to her in this. However another stronger part of her had hoped that Chuck would be more reliable and dependable. She impatiently wiped her tears and went down to the lobby, calling for her car.

It was that part of her that was hurting. But she needed to stop this. She needed to become stronger. She was going to be responsible for another life. The thought made her want to throw up. The ride to her penthouse was over before she knew it and the urge to throw up was so much stronger. She needed to go to her washroom.

"Miss Blair, you came back" Dorota said waddling in the room with a bundle of ironed tablecloths.

"If that is your way of asking whether I am your hallucination or not, then the answer is no." she said bitchily trying to side-step the maid.

Dorota smiled "You left without eating. I make scrambled eggs" she said proudly lifting the cover of the plate.

The smell of eggs sent Blair over the edge. She clapped a hand to her mouth and raced to the nearest bathroom. Throwing herself on the floor she grasped the porcelain bowl and purged. She was faintly aware of murmurings from behind her when she finished. She rested her head on the bowl and cried.

She felt Dorota gently combing her hair with her fingers. She turned around and rested against Dorota's bosom. The maid rocked her as she murmured "Oh Miss Blair- How long?"

Blair shook her head, burrowing deeper in her arms.

"Miss Blair you must see doctor. I call Miss Eleanor now?"

"No!" Blair said sitting up "Don't tell her"

Dorota shook her head in disappointment "You need to tell your mother. She must know your problem back"

Blair stared at her maid before realizing that she thought that Blair's bulimia had returned. She stood up and sighed "No, Dorota. My problem isn't back"

"Miss Blair…"

"Its something else" she said unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It seemed like the world was against her baby. The thought brought a resurgence of tears but she fought them down.

Dorota's eyes widened suddenly. She looked at Blair as though she was an alien.

"Oh Miss Blair; You with child…"

Blair gasped "How did you know?" Was she showing already? Her stomach seemed flat in the morning. Had it protruded slightly? Did she look horrible?

"Miss Blair- I see, I tell" she said mysteriously

Blair sighed, feeling tired. Was this another symptom of pregnancy?

"Dorota, please don't tell my mother. I need to do that on my own. I need to tell her myself that I screwed up my life. That my life is officially over…" she gasped loudly wanting to bawl her heart out

"Don't say that. Baby is gift of love"

"Not this one. This one is the spawn of devil" she said remembering the horrified look on Chuck's face as he left her alone. "The spawn of devil that I have to raise…"

"With Mr. Chuck..." Dorota added firmly. Blair didn't know how she figured it out but apparently Dorota had mind-reading powers.

"Not with Mr. Chuck" she replied heavily "I 'm on my own"

…

Chuck Bass didn't walk around NYC. It was a given. Chuck Bass rode in limos and sauntered to parties. But he never walked anywhere; most certainly he never walked to the Central Park. It wasn't his type of place. And yet here he was: walking around in circles with his head spinning.

Blair was pregnant. She was pregnant with his baby. He was going to be a father.

Shit… The thought made his insides freeze. He couldn't be a father. He didn't know shit about being a father. He would probably be the worst father the world had ever seen. He would screw up the poor Bass-tard (pun intended) before it could walk. He wasn't the type of guy who could have babies. Hell- he was the type of guy who babies should be kept away from for the fear that he might somehow emotionally scar them.

He couldn't take care of anything. He had a monkey when he was younger but it died three months in his care. That was the day his father decided that Chuck couldn't have pets because they would all die. Chuck was glad- He knew he couldn't care for anything. And now he was to have a baby. The kid would look up to him, love him and expect him to make everything right.

The thought petrified him. He didn't deserve that love. He couldn't handle love. Look, what he did to Blair…when all she did was love him

He gulped when his mind drifted back to Blair. The beautiful girl he had grown up with, the only girl he respected, the only woman to touch his heart, the only woman he loved and the woman he destroyed. The woman who now hated him and the one carrying his child-

The thought swelled his heart. They were making a baby. He was going to have a baby with Blair Waldorf. He wondered why the thought calmed him down. It was a very secret dream of his, one that he never admitted to anyone, not even himself but the image of a beautiful Blair holding onto a brunette baby often came to him when he slept with her in his arms.

He was so glad when she dismissed the idea of abortion. He couldn't bear the thought of his kid being taken out that day but he had to ask, he had to know whether she had thought this through. The baby would change everything. She would have to face the world and their questions. And there was no way in hell he would let her do that alone.

Petrified he maybe, but he wasn't going to leave Blair in this predicament. She needed him and he needed her.

Blair- The two syllables decided everything for him.

…

The elevator dinged and Chuck looked up from the peonies to stare at the elevator doors opening. He was standing in the Waldorf penthouse, holding a bunch of peonies when Dorota walked in.

He sighed "There is no point asking me to go away, Dorota. You can't stop me this time"

Dorota nodded slightly. "Come in, Mister Chuck. You did good coming in…" He walked quickly in, wanting to move upstairs when he found himself blocked by the Polish maid.

"Dorota…"

"You hurt Miss Blair, I say nothing" she said "I even re-friended you in Face book. But this time you hurt Miss Blair and baby, I would make Vanya do some Eastern European style. Don't run away …"

Chuck didn't know whether to laugh or not. He smirked instead "I have no plans on running away..."

Dorota eyed him speculatively and apparently deciding that he spoke the truth, nodded: "Miss Blair need you. You make her an honorable woman…" she commanded

Chuck almost tripped over his feet. "Right...yeah... I will go see her..."

Blair was sitting cross-legged in her bed, staring at the toast on her hand as though it was going to sprout a new head and bite her. He stood in the doorway enjoying watching her. Pregnancy agreed with Blair. She was glowing. Her eyes shone and her body had become even sexier.

"Don't you look amazing with my baby growing inside you?" he said huskily

Blair dropped the toast and looked up. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

He sighed and walked in. He offered her the bouquet. She glared at it and scoffed.

"Really, peonies? You think that these stupid flowers will magically make everything alright..." she said standing up and folding her arms. "Well, they won't. I will still be pregnant and you will still be a jerk"

"I deserve that" he said calmly "About earlier, I know I didn't react well. It was because…."

"Because what?" she demanded "Because you are a jerk, an ass and a stupid Bass-tard that I should have castrated in sixth grade..."

"Blair…"

"Don't you Blair me" she said dramatically

He shook his head "Look, it was so sudden, Blair. It just came from nowhere. And I …"

"Blamed me?" she said pouting

"I didn't blame you…" he protested

"Why the hell did you do that? I didn't choose this, okay? I didn't choose this…"

"I never said that you did." He said stepping back staring at horror as Blair sniffed.

He had seen Blair cry very few times in his life. All of those times are burned in his memory. But he wasn't very comfortable with the idea. He wasn't the type to hold her and comfort her. Not only did he have no idea how to comfort her, it made him hurt in a strange way.

"You _always_ do this, Chuck" she said stepping back and pointing at him with an accusing finger. "You- you always do this. You mess up my life and then turn your face away…" she cried dramatically

"That's not fair, Blair" he said caught between wanting to bolt from the room and hold her close.

"Yes it is. When my life was destroyed in junior year and I went to you... you compared me to horses. Horses, Chuck?" she felt tears trailing down her cheek "You couldn't even use a beautiful animal"

Chuck stepped back gaping at her "Seriously, seriously you are going to whine about _that _now?"

"I do not whine…" she almost screamed

Chuck was seriously out of his element by now. "What has gotten into you?"

"Your sperm- Your stupid bloody sperm" she yelled "You knocked me up, you Bass-hole and you are going to bolt now"

"I 'm not bolting..." he began defensively

"Yes, you are..." she said wiping her tears "You will. I will be left all alone with this bleeding mess"

"That bleeding mess is our child..." he said caught between annoyance and amusement

She put her hand on her hips "So now it's our child. And a few minutes you were asking me to kill it..."

"I was freaked out, okay Blair. I am sure when you first came to know about it, you weren't dancing with joy..." he said goaded beyond his limit

Blair froze and stared at him. She sighed and sat down. "You are right, Chuck. When I first found out I was so scared..." she said in a soft voice. Chuck eyed her apprehensively. She seemed to have calmed down completely.

"I 'm still scared..." she murmured.

That made him sits down immediately. He took her hand in his larger one and stared into his eyes. "I 'm not going anywhere... Blair. I am here. I don't know where we go from here or what I am supposed to do... but I'm here. I am not deserting my child..."

She nodded, her eyes swimming with tears. This was a side of Chuck she missed a lot. The side she only got to see- the sight that had disappeared for months now.

"Thank you" she said slowly

"I know me 'm not going to be much help. I don't know shit about kids. And I 'm fucking scared…"

"We will be scared together…" she said softly, placing her other hand over his.

And in that moment Chuck's universe shifted right.

…**..**

**A/N: I know I was supposed to post an update for BCE but I wanted to write this. I am enjoying building up this story and your encouragement makes me enjoy this more. A lot of you have requested different Chuck reactions- I am posting the one I think is most appropriate. Let me know what you think.**

**I would like to thank baby sayitisn't so, philologigue, Krazy4Spike and barbarlova for providing me details on conception calendar. Thanks to you guys I have found the right places to research for this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeline: The story is cannon up to 4.07- War at the Roses.**

**Summary: What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20****th**** birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?**

…

Blair stared at the mirror watching her lean body from every angle. It was a practice that was very familiar to her once and something which Dr. Sherman had strictly prohibited. However, this time she had a good reason to inspect her body. She was pregnant and distinctly felt the physical effects of it. She was puking her guts out every morning and her moods swung from high to low in matter of seconds. Her breasts had reached C cup and she felt oddly tired all day. The question was whether it had caused any visible physical changes in her body. For the moment she saw none and she felt glad. The last thing she wanted was for Gossip girl to notice her growing weight and people's speculations as to why she was inflating like a bleached whale. She was already nervous enough to be meeting her mother that evening.

The thought of Eleanor's reaction was enough to make Blair wish she could curl up under the comforter and refuse to come out. Instead she dressed herself in a loose chiffon dress and walked to her bed. Serena was lying there eating chocolate chip cookies without a care in the world. She jumped up and motioned Blair to join in.

"What were you doing in there so long?" Serena asked suspiciously

Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation "Honestly Serena, give it a rest. I 'm pregnant. I don't need _to make _myself puke. I puke anyhow" She snatched the Oreo cookies packet and took a bite relishing in the creamy flavor melting in her mouth.

"I thought you said it was better…"

"Not really. This morning sickness really sucks. I don't even know which idiot called it morning sickness. It should called incessant sickness because I 'm puking all day." She said morosely "And still gaining weight like overlarge balloon…"

"You are anything but fat, B" Serena said quickly "You are so slim that I have a hard time believing that you are pregnant. Speaking of hard times how is the mother-chucker taking the news?"

Blair sighed, noting the over-excited gleam in her best friend's eyes. Blair and Chuck had come to an understanding two days ago. It was still vague; but he had said that he would be there and that had reassured Blair to some extent. At least if Eleanor decided to disown her, her baby would have some money and wouldn't have to starve. The terms of their understanding were still unspoken. She had asked him to stay away as she handled the family drama and he had readily complied. Lately, it seemed he was doing his best to be polite to her. It was strange to have him be so formal with her but she couldn't do much about it. It was better than screaming insults at each other, she supposed.

"He took it as well as he could." She said examining the patterns of her skirt.

"That's it? That's all you are going to tell me?" Serena said jumping a little up and down "What did he say? What did you say?"

"I told him that I was pregnant. He ran away from his suite with his tail between his legs, lost the tail and brought me some flowers. Then he said that he was going to give this baby thing a shot. " Blair said in a rush

"And…" Serena asked her blue eyes wide and over bright

Blair frowned "And nothing. That's it..."

"Ohhh…" Serena said slumping down with a disappointed look. Blair eyed her sourly.

"What the hell were you expecting, S?"

"Nothing" She said quickly "Just that..."

"Just what?" Blair asked impatiently. She knew her friend and Serena's expression told her there was something she was dying to tell her but seemed unable to voice for some reason or other. Before she could try and coax it out of her best friend, Dorota waddled to her room and said: "I just talk with Miss Eleanor. She at airport and coming home"

All color drained from Blair's face as she realized she would have to face her mother's wrath in a few minutes. She closed her eyes and started breathing heavily. She felt Serena shift and felt her cradling her into her arms.

"It's ok, B. Stand strong and tell her. She is your mother. She would…"

"Murder me?" Blair interrupted "She would be so ashamed of me. I have failed her, S"

"No, you haven't, B" Serena said soothingly rubbing Blair's arms "Do you want me to call Chuck?"

"Are you insane? My mother might spare my life because I 'm the only one who has to carry the Waldorf line forward but Chuck- Hah- She would tear him limb to limb and burn him in a blazing fire.."

Serena chuckled "You are over-reacting. I 'm sure she would be happy to be a grandma..."

Blair scrunched her face and gasped "Oh god! I 'm going to be sick... Again"

…

The elevator doors opened and Blair wished she could still be puking her guts out. Eleanor walked in with a grimace on her face. Her eyes swooped in Blair's figure as always, giving it the customary appraising look. If that wasn't enough, trailing her into the apartment was Cyrus and Harold. The sight made Blair's jaw drop.

"You brought Daddy?" Blair asked incredulously as Harold and Cyrus walked to their rooms, chatting amicably. Her family was dysfunctional, but happily dysfunctional.

Eleanor looked up in surprise "I thought you would be ecstatic to see Harold. You always are" Her voice rose suspiciously at the end highlighting her anxiety

It was true that she always loved to see her father but now wasn't always. It was one thing to see the disappointment in Eleanor's face; she was used to it. But her father's reaction at the news was something that could send over the edge.

"Yes- well-yes... I 'm surprised to see him here" she trailed off. Her mother sighed.

"I brought him along after you called me. Your phone call took me by surprise, Blair. When you hinted that you have something important to tell me, I didn't know what to think. So I decided to ask Harold to come along, he always knows how to deal with you…" Eleanor said shaking her head. "So what is this important news?"

Blair stared at her in horror. She wasn't prepared to do this now.

"Its better if I tell you all together. And you should have lunch first…"

Blair wasn't fond of food. They reminded her of calories, calculation and a sickly stench. She ate now because she had to, not because she wanted to. However, the lunch was officially the shortest meal she ever had. It seemed like one moment they began eating and the next everyone was staring at her with expectant looks on her face.

"Blair, what is it that you wanted to say?" Eleanor asked slowly

She closed her eyes, hoping to heavens that a miracle would happen.

"I- um- I don't exactly know how to say this in the right way." She began hesitantly and instantly regretted it. The best way to convince your parents that you are in the right is to believe it yourself. The moment you show a little lack of conviction it puts the power back on your audience.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Harold asked in a sharp voice, his eyes intent on her face.

Blair felt herself redden but took a deep breath "Nothing is wrong, Daddy. Something unplanned and unexpected has happened but it's not wrong…."

"Blair..." her mother said exasperatedly "Will you stop with the drama?"

"I 'm pregnant" she blurted out quickly with her eyes closed. She stood still waiting for the inevitable storm to come. But nothing happened.

There was pin drop silence. Eleanor looked like she had swallowed a whole lemon and Harold was frozen. Blair's eyes darted between the two but they didn't move. It was like they were all frozen in time. It was broken by a booming laughter.

"Oh! Oh! Blair…my child" Cyrus said "That is wonderful. Congratulations" He leaned forward and hugged her. Blair felt an immense surge of affection for her stepfather who pulled her back in the hug crying "Not ! Oh! The beauty of life... The cycle of the world... Oh! I am to become a grandfather and you a grandma... Isn't that wonderful, Eleanor dear?"

That seemed to snap Eleanor out. She stood up and marched to her daughter.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke, Blair?" she asked angrily

"I 'm not joking"

"Are you out of your mind? How can you be so irresponsible? What is wrong with you?" she was on a roll and Blair suddenly felt like she was fifteen again when her mother didn't know when to stop hurting her. The fragile bond she had forged with her mother over the last few years seemed to be forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"I-I made a mistake…" she stammered out "But I have everything planned out. I can do this, mother. I can raise the child…and still be…"

"You can do this? You are twenty years old. You have barely started college. Your career hasn't even started. You are unmarried and impregnated. How can you do this? Do you even have any idea what being a mother means?" Her mother was beside herself with anger.

"That's enough" a quiet voice said from behind her. Blair felt tears welling up in her eyes as Harold spoke up. She dropped her eyes to the floor unwilling to look at her father.

"Who is the father?" he asked firmly

Blair closed her eyes fighting tears. She felt her father move.

"Who is the father, Blair bear?"

The tears slipped through her eyelids. "It's Chuck, Daddy"

"Charles..." Cyrus began slowly "I didn't know that you are dating him..."

Blair shook her head, wishing the ground would open and swallow her whole. The idea of her discussing her sex life with her parents was scary and embarrassing.

"We aren't but we…" she trailed off unable to complete the thought. She didn't know how to classify Chuck and her at this point. _We hate each other, Daddy but we still had sex multiple times…._

She cringed at the much thought.

"This makes it better, I suppose. Not only is my unmarried daughter pregnant, she is carrying the child of the most irresponsible man in UES" Eleanor snapped harshly "And you aren't even in a relationship. What were you thinking, Blair?"

Blair felt something within her snap. The stress and anxiety had stretched her patience thin and for the first time in her life she actually dared to talk back to her mother.

"I wasn't thinking, okay. I didn't plan this. I didn't want to be pregnant. But it happened, mother and I 'm not going to kill my baby or give it away... .. Yes, I don't have the faintest idea about what is going to happen. I 'm scared witless but I 'm going to stand by my baby, no matter what. That is what being a mother means, right?" She said swallowing back sobs.

It happened too suddenly for anyone to realize who made the first move. One moment the two women were standing, glaring at each other and the next moment they were hugging. Blair clutched onto her mother tightly, sniffing.

Cyrus smiled at the sight.

"Oh my baby…" Eleanor said stroking her hair "I will stand by you too. I 'm just really worried about you. And with Charles... the boy is a charmer but he isn't dependable. I have heard so much about him and now…" She pulled back, patting Blair's cheek. She sniffed and the perfect mask fell back into Eleanor's face. "We have a lot to discuss. I have to call Lily and talk about this..."

"No, mother... I need to talk to Chuck first about that. Its better if he tells her first..." Blair countered wiping her eyes.

"You're right."

Blair nodded, turning anxiously to her father. Harold smiled widely "Come on here Blair bear, Grandpa needs a hug too"

She laughed and hugged him tightly. Harold held his little princess in her arms gently. She was always his little princess- the doe eyed baby who babbled in his arms and paraded in her princess costume through his office. His Blair bear, his princess and his baby- The same baby who was now a would-be mother. His heart melted and broke at the same time.

She was all alone in this. Eleanor was right. Blair was still barely a child, naïve to the ways of the world and now she was open to the critical eyes of the society. She was to make a life for herself and her child alone now.

Not alone... With Charles… Harold has always liked the dark-eyed kid, though he often wished that Blair never dated him. He wasn't the type of boy Harold wanted near his princess. But he made her happy… and unhappy. The last summer was evidence of that. It had changed his opinion of the Bass boy entirely. He wasn't happy with Charles right now.

_The __boy is a charmer but he isn't dependable…_

Well, it was time for Chuck Bass to become dependable.

…_.._

"You want a hit?" Nate asked breathing deeply.

Chuck sighed. He was sitting with his best friend in his suite, utterly annoyed at the moment. It seemed the forces of fate was working double-time to make his life hell. The Empire was still recovering from the losses his sudden disappearance to Paris had caused it. Lily had ominously said that they needed to discuss something important related to Bass Industries. And to top it, Blair was pregnant.

The idea was still unbelievable in his mind. He refused to believe it. It seemed to be something that happened to other people, not Chuck Bass. He didn't know how to be a father and now he was to be one. What would he do with a kid? He knew it was his responsibility. But he did his part, he always protected Blair. He was always too careful. How was this fault? He supposed he could sue the condom company but he didn't think that would somehow make him a better father miraculously.

On the other hand, the idea of sharing a child with Blair Waldorf gave him a glowing feeling. This would connect them forever. He would always be part of her life. She would be the mother of his child. His heart accelerated at the thought.

"What's gotten into you, man?" Nate asked again "You look like you are about to glow..."

"Nathaniel…" he shook his head patronizingly "Don't over-stress the lonely grey cell under the shiny hair and get stoned, my boy"

"What's got you so worried?" Nathaniel persisted

"I don't worry. I 'm Chuck Bass" he replied with his signature smirk.

The cell buzzed then. He stood up when he saw it was the Waldorf residence. Smirking happily he stood up and walked to the balcony

"Missed me already, Waldorf?" he said huskily in the phone, his mind replaying the beautiful vision of her glorious body.

"Charles…" a male voice said clearing his throat. "This is Harold Waldorf

The image shattered. Chuck cursed himself.

"Mr. Waldorf, I 'm sorry..." he began but Harold cut him off.

"No, it's alright, Charles."

Chuck waited. Since when did Harold Waldorf call him? Had Blair told them all?

"I was hoping you could join us for dinner tonight. There are things that we need to discuss" Harold asked politely. It was framed as a request but Chuck could hear the implicit meaning that he was not to refuse this invitation.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Waldorf"

He snapped his phone shut, feeling oddly nervous.

…

**A/N: I know stupid place to stop. But the dinner at Waldorf-Roses would be a long event and needs it own chapter. Do leave your thoughts on Harold and Eleanor's ****reactions. Would love to hear any suggestions that you have...**

**Your reviews are the reason I write. Now take that as a hint :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck Bass would never admit to it if anyone ever asked, but he was nervous. The dinner party had loomed as a dark event on his mind ever since he got the invitation. There were a few evidences of the fact. The first one was that he had changed his bowtie and shirt three times, almost deciding to wear "Nathaniel" colors for once. To everyone's surprise he did own one white shirt and a black Armani suit and he pulled them with the intention of wearing them. Bart must have smiling smugly at that moment wherever he was. But he had wavered at the last moment. He was Chuck Bass; he just didn't change his colors for anyone. Not for his own father and certainly not for his ex-girlfriend and ex-nemesis' fathers. In the end he had worn a customary lilac shirt and bowtie with a gray jacket.

The second evidence was that he had _almost_ asked Nate for tips. His best friend had successfully charmed the Waldorf family for almost ten years. They still doted on the perfect blue- eyed angel and Chuck thought it would be a smart strategy to find out what exactly made him click with them. The option was not attractive for three reasons. First he had too much pride; second Nate wasn't supposed to know of the pregnancy and Blair would kill him if he told Nathaniel. Not to mention that Nathaniel was legally entitled never to speak to him again if he found out that he had sex with Blair after signing that damn treaty. The stupid treaty and its stupid clauses… No touching rule made it sound like they were four and had cooties. So unless he could pass off his yet unborn child as a miracle from God, he couldn't go off and ask for advice from his best friend. And he knew Nathaniel was clueless but this pushed the limits of that word. And finally he couldn't ask him because the perfect blue-eyed angel was passed out in his living room couch.

The final evidence of his nervousness was the bead of sweat that was forming on his brow. He, of course, passed it off as the lack of air conditioning in the Waldorf elevator. The elevator door dinged open and as always, Dorota came scurrying in view.

"Mister Chuck, they all wait for you" she announced ominously

Chuck nodded solemnly and followed the maid. He entered the dining room when the family was seated.

"Mister Chuck to see you all" Dorota said loudly.

The statement had quite an impact. Harold and Cyrus looked up with smiles. One was polite and the other genuine. Eleanor, who was sitting at the head of the table, looked like she had swallowed a very large lemon. Blair gasped and looked around quickly. Her eyes met Chuck, her face worried beyond words. He tried to smile reassuringly at her. She looked quite put out as it was.

"You invited Chuck?" she asked her mother, voice rising quickly. Eleanor seemed incapable of moving but Harold quickly piped in.

"Bear, I invited Charles" He said with a smile "I thought we should all get to know him better"

Chuck felt his mouth go dry but his smirk didn't waver.

"Charles, it's great to see you." Harold said rising to shake his hand. Chuck gripped his hand firmly. There is no need to show weakness.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Waldorf. You are in New York too rarely for our liking" he said smoothly. Cyrus booming laugh interrupted them.

"The boy's a charmer, isn't he, my dear?" he said as he hugged Chuck before the latter could blink. Chuck froze in horror. "Oh come on, Charles, not enough" He hugged him again. Once the ordeal was over he quickly sat down next to Blair, who seemed to shaking with quiet laughter.

He raised his eyebrow at her. She shook her head and whispered: "I 'm sorry. The look on your face was priceless"

"Really, Waldorf? You are laughing _now. _This is going to be a horror show" he said with gritted teeth

"Why? Nervous, Bass? I needed a laugh. I 've been facing the music for hours now" she said stabbing her fork viciously in the appetizer placed in front of them.

Chuck picked up his fork to do the same when Harold broke the incredibly awkward silence.

"So I heard some good reviews of your hotel. Emperor, was it?"

"The Empire, sir... And yes it's been doing well for a while now. I have been considering some strategies to improve its performance" he said

Harold looked pleased "So you are involved in the day to day running of the hotel and are not just its public face?"

Chuck straightened up, feeling affronted. He hated when people questioned his abilities. It brought back memories that he wanted to suppress. As though, reading his mind Blair piped in:

"Chuck built up the Empire from scratch. He is involved in every aspect of the hotel. The Empire is his pride and joy, Daddy" Blair said in a reproving tone. Her voice trailed off slightly at the end.

Chuck stared at her profile feeling a familiar fluttering erupt in his stomach when she defended him. Harold laughed happily and if Chuck was able to tear his eyes away from Blair he could have seen that Harold looked extremely happy at the turn of events.

"I was merely making small talk, Bear." He said turning back to Chuck "That is a great responsibility"

Chuck smirked "I 'm capable of fulfilling my responsibilities"

"Oh please!" Eleanor burst out from the head of the table, having finally regained her speech-making abilities

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Waldorf" Chuck said politely inclining his head. Blair looked furiously at her mother but quailed at the dark glare she received in reply.

"You are speaking of responsibilities with a smooth tongue, Charles but what of your responsibility of protecting my innocent daughter?" she asked standing up

"Mother, please it's not only Chuck's fault" Blair interjected "I-I –I played a p-part in this too"

Eleanor sighed: "I 'm not talking about your… _activities."_ She said finally "I don't suppose you can't help your lecherous nature but what about protecting Blair?"

"Eleanor, dear, what are you talking about?" Cyrus piped in

"I 'm talking about his responsibility to –to wear a condom..." she said glaring at the table.

Blair turned maroon. Chuck shrugged nonchalantly "I did. Every single time..."

Eleanor's mouth fell open "There has been –been more than once?"

Chuck smirked "And we are keeping count as per…"

"Oh God" Blair cried loudly to cover the rest of his sentence.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes "There must have been something that you did. I don't see any of Blair's friends being pregnant and I 'm sure they are as sexually active as she is"

Chuck seriously doubted that anyone could match their sexual appetite for each other but rather than arguing in that manner he simply said "I don't know how this happened. I used protection every single time, though I do admit sometimes I came more than once in the same condom. It's kind of inevitable when it comes to Blair"

There was a pin drop silence

Eleanor looked like she was about to attack him. Blair turned green and then grey looking like she wished an axe-man would come and kill her.

"Excuse me…I 'm just going to go throw myself off the balcony." she said dramatically.

"Sit down" Eleanor commanded harshly who blinked at her food rather rapidly as though fighting tears.

Harold shook his head at his ex-wife and Cyrus looked unhappily at Eleanor and Chuck "I think you upset her. Why don't we all just celebrate this happy happy news?"

"This _happy_ news? Blair is pregnant with _Chuck Bass?"_ Eleanor spat out his name as though it was something venomous

Harold began warningly "Eleanor..."

Chuck raised his eyebrow. Cyrus said innocently "What is wrong with being Chuck Bass?"

"What is wrong with Chuck Bass? What is wrong with Chuck Bass? When he was fourteen, I caught him slipping in drugs to the white party..."

"Actually I was twelve" Chuck softly interjected, feeling angry at her.

"Not to mention the endless gossip and strings of women that surrounds him..."

"And yet you approved of me last year" He said feeling the familiar anger coursing through him. He wasn't good enough for Blair Waldorf. Not even now…

"I didn't _approve of you._ I merely stood by my daughter who was in love with you. I believed that you could make her happy. But I was wrong, wasn't I? The moment you stepped into her life everything went awry. With you there is drama, and then drama and then more drama and now you have impregnated my twenty year old daughter..." Eleanor finished in a huff.

Chuck stared at her, feeling her words cut through to him. It doesn't matter, he thought. It didn't matter that the uptight vindictive woman didn't approve of him. But it did, it always did. It always boiled down to one sentence that spelled out his fear: _You are not good enough for Blair._

. Cyrus moved closer to Eleanor.

"It's all in the past dear. The important thing is that these two kids are in love and having a baby"

Chuck and Blair blanched at that sentence. They weren't in love. Chuck noted her pale color and inwardly sighed.

At least Blair didn't love him. _I do not love you anymore…_She had been very clear about her feelings from the moment they met in Paris. Whatever she felt for him was gone, long gone, he thought wryly. His feelings, on the other hand, were a different story. He fought against the thought.

"I think ..."Harold began in a firm tone interrupting his ex-wife before she could speak "that we all need to calm down. We are all happy about this but it is natural for us to have some reservations. I 'm sure that Charles and Blair understand that... We need to understand their perspectives as well. Right now I just want to eat..." he finished with a warm smile.

They all broke into awkward chuckles. Eleanor looked like she still wanted to say something more but held her tongue. Chuck was under the impression that Harold was the only one who could make Eleanor keep quiet. He shook his head and concentrated on the dinner.

The rest of dinner passed amicably enough; with jokes from Cyrus and small talk from Harold which Chuck eagerly joined in. He liked Blair's father, he always did and he always wanted the man to like him. Now, on the threshold of fatherhood, he realized that Harold was a good father to Blair. Maybe not the best as he did leave his vulnerable teen daughter to go settle in France with his gay lover. But he and Blair shared a warm loving relationship. He supposed he could see how the man acted and pick up a few pointers.

"What is your poison, Charles?" he asked post desert

"Scotch" Chuck said with a smirk. He was under the impression that his so-called test has just begun. He took the scotch from Harold and took a small sip. He could see Eleanor's eyes on him so it wasn't a surprise when she spoke up.

"So Charles…" she began "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Chuck choked on his scotch while Blair stood up in indignation "Mother, please ..."

"What? You are pregnant with his child. The least he can do…"

"This is not the eighteenth century, mother. People don't have to marry because they have a child together" Blair said firmly.

The three men looked between the two Waldorf women as though they were watching a tennis match. The staring match lasted longer than Chuck expected. Slowly Eleanor cracked under the pressure and sighed: "I don't mean to fight with you on this. I told you I will support you and I meant it..."

"You have a very funny way of showing it" Blair replied politely

"I 'm concerned Blair. You and Charles are having a baby. The logical step is to ensure that the child is considered legitimate and get you two married. I don't see why you are overreacting to this. Am I right, Charles?"

For once Chuck was at a loss for words. The idea of marrying Blair was chilling him to the bones and at the same time causing the butterflies to do a choreographed dance in his stomach.

"Chuck is not my boyfriend" said Blair quietly. Her eyes were on her father "So I wish you would all stop harassing him. Yes, we made a mistake and yes I 'm pregnant but would you please stop judging us?" She stood up and slowly walked up the stairs. Without thinking, he stood up too and murmured "Excuse me". The three pair of eyes remained glued to his back as he followed her upstairs.

He found her curled up on the side of her bed, leaning against it with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when he sat down next to her. Then she closed them again.

"You are overreacting, Waldorf" he said gently.

Her eyes opened quickly and she shook her head "Overreacting, am I? I have spent the entire day listening to veiled remarks about how I messed up my life. I have seen her judge me without saying a word... I have ..." she wiped the tears trailing her cheeks impatiently "I-I can't do this anymore"

Chuck sighed, wanting to hug her with every ounce of his being but he withheld himself. Instead he toyed with the hem of her dress and said in the most gentle of voices "Blair…"

"Every day since I found out about this baby, someone or the other is judging me for it. I feel like-like the world is out to get my baby" she placed a protective hand against her stomach instinctively. The sight warmed Chuck. He summoned his courage and slowly wiped her tears.

"It's going to be ok, Waldorf. We will get through this. And nothing is going to happen to the baby. I won't allow it." He said cupping her face and placing the stray tendrils behind her ears.

Blair turned towards him, staring at him as though trying to decide his level of honesty. He didn't know what she saw but she seemed to like what she saw. She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. There was something very intimate about the way their bodies were angled towards each other with their child nestling between them. Chuck wiped the remaining tears with a smile that melted her heart.

"No one is out there to get the baby. And if they were, let's just saying they have to go through me…" he said sincerely as he glanced down at her stomach. There wasn't any visible bump as in yet though her stomach seemed slightly round. He placed a hand on it staring down at it, his inscrutable expression fading away. Blair felt tears trailing down her cheeks at the sight.

Chuck looked up. "What?"

Blair looked away. It was still entirely too intimate and they couldn't be that, no matter how much she wanted it. _Chuck is not my boyfriend…_She edged away and impatiently wiped the tears.

"Damn these pregnancy hormones. I cry at the drop of a hat. You know I cried yesterday watching the reruns of the Simpsons" she sniffed.

Chuck let out a dry chuckle "So let's get this straight. The pregnancy hormones make you emotional or just plain crazy. Maybe it triggers dormant insanity."

She glared at him "It also makes me sick. So unless you want my puke all over your not-so-pastel suit you would do well to shut up now, Bass" He cringed at the thought. She stopped as though remembering something and then continued "Actually, I might be tempted to do that whether or not you shut up. I can't believe you said that in front of my parents"

"Said what?"

"Actually I came twice in the condom. It's inevitable with Blair. " she said in a feeble attempt to mimic his voice."Was that supposed to be a joke, you idiot?"

He smirked "Well she asked"

"Uggh! I thought she was going to hit you or something" she said shaking her head.

Chuck shrugged "I thought she was going to have a heart attack"

"I thought I was going to have the heart attack" Blair said rolling her eyes.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" he said grinning impishly "You have to take care of both your and the kid's hearts now." He frowned suddenly "It does have a heart, doesn't it?"

"What? It might the devil's spawn but it still needs a heart to be alive. I can't believe you asked that" she said tugging on her hair wearily and letting it loose.

Chuck stared at the stray curls kissing her neck wishing he could do the same. She looked delectable sitting casually against her bed and he was dying to simply touch her. Instead he fought the rising desire as she spoke "I can't believe you asked me that. Listen, I made an appointment with the doctor my mother recommended. I –You could tag along if you want. I already asked Serena. She is willing to come with me anyway but if you want- we could- I mean- make a …"

"I will be there, Waldorf" he said softly

Blair nodded "Fine."

He detected a faint relieved smile on her face and leaned forward "I said I will be here and I meant it, Blair. Every step of the way though I would probably ask a few clueless questions now and then"

She laughed at that.

"Speaking of clueless, Waldorf, I think we need to break the news to Nathaniel" he said slowly

"And the rest of the world." She said sighing wearily "Great, more people to judge me"

"No one is judging you, Blair. You need to get that in your head."

"I know. It's just that-"

"Just what?" he asked eyeing her eyes.

"Nothing... Fine... Call him for lunch or something. We will tell Natie together" she said smiling softly.

He nodded and stood up. "Don't worry about Eleanor. She will come through soon enough. You should be thankful Bart is dead. I wonder what gems of insults he would have spewed"

"Chuck..." she scolded him

"Get some sleep, Waldorf. I will call you tomorrow"

…..

It was quite late when he finally walked towards the elevator. It had been quite an evening.

"Charles..." Harold called from behind him and laughed at the look on his face. "It's never a good thing when your girlfriend's father wants to talk to you in private, is it?"

"Blair is not my…" he said glumly

"But you wish she was" he said wisely. Chuck looked up with startled eyes at the older man. He had a benign smile on his face.

"You know what most difficult thing about being a father is?"

Chuck didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't know anything about being a father. Thankfully it was a rhetorical question.

"It's that you never know what to do. Should you be disapproving and strict and make her understand this is a mistake or should you be supportive instead? Would she understand that even if you disapprove, you love her and always will be there for her? And if you are supportive would she be encouraged to make mistakes more knowing she was never losing you?" Harold mused loudly.

"It's a difficult position to be in" Chuck said politely while his mind churned with horrible images of his kid screwed up and drugged and probably locked away in some mental asylum. Who wouldn't with a father like him?

"You are terrified about this, aren't you?" Harold asked softly, his eyes as soft as Blair's usually are. He looked away from those eyes. "Its natural, Charles. I was beyond terrified when I found out about Eleanor's pregnancy. I was scared of failing as a father. I was scared of the changes it would bring to my life, possibly forever. But when I see Blair now, I know it was all worth it. All those sleepless nights and worries were unfounded"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what to do" Chuck confessed

"Well its simple, Charles. You need to be here. And you need to want to be here." Harold sighed "Blair is going through a tough time, Chuck. And it will get worse. This is UES where everyone is just waiting for someone to mess up so that they can judge them. Being an _unwed_ single mother is going to is one of the most difficult things that she has going through."

Chuck nodded. He knew how much Blair stood to lose. He had seen the damage the pregnancy alarm in junior year had done to her. And now a real pregnancy: Gossip girl will have a field day.

"Those are rich words from a man who lives currently with his gay lover. But I never cared about what people think of me, but Blair does. I want to trust you Charles. I want to believe that you wouldn't make this worse on her"

"I promise I will take care of her. I will take care of them both"

Harold clapped him on the shoulder "That's what I wanted to hear. Now what do you say another round of scotch?"

Chuck nodded and followed him. It wasn't until he was lying down on his bed later that night that conversation with Harold started to make a different sense. He had asked in so many words what he needed to do. And he had found the answer.

_Being an unwed single mother_

…**.**

**Phew! That was quite long. So Harold- Eleanor spoke to Chuck. And do you think Chuck got the right idea as to what Harold wanted to tell him? **

**Let me know if you want this to be continued. And if you haven't reviewed yet, leave one to tell me what you think of the story...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Timeline: The story is cannon up to 4.07- War at the Roses.**

**Summary: What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20****th**** birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?**

**A/N: I am doing this again. I am back with this story and I must thank so many of my readers who have requested me to continue this. This is for you guys.**

**So I played around with this a little, added a new scene. There will be more pronounced changes coming in the next chapter.**

…

Hospitals aren't Chuck's favorite place in the world. He avoided them on principle. The smell of sickness and medicine made him want to gag and they had a strange way of waking up past memories. He was still determined not to be late for Blair's doctor appointment. A lot was banking on this. He needed to prove to Blair that he was serious about this. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he entered the OB center as the clock struck four. He looked around looking for Blair but all he could see were pregnant women from different age groups.

He was about to call her when he heard someone calling his name.

"Chuck..."

Chuck turned to see his step-sister grinning at him. He nodded at her over-buoyant expression as she bounced onto him.

"Congratulations" she said with an excited grin

He was about to retort when she hugged him hard. For the second time in two days he stood awkwardly frozen in shock as someone invaded his private space.

"Hardly the place for an incestuous romp, don't you think sis?" he asked trying to inject a bit of normalcy.

Serena scrunched her nose up and glared at him. It seemed,however, that she was incapable of anything other than smiling and it wasn't long before the glare melted and she smiled. "God, I am so excited. You must be too. What do you think?""

"I think that I swallowed a blonde hair" he said grumpily, hating the jolt the words caused in his stomach "Where is Blair?"

"She changed and is waiting for the doctor" Serena said pointing towards a room "I was going to get her some juice"

He walked off, annoyed at her over-bright smiles. He entered the room and said: "Hi"

Blair was dressed in a light pink hospital gown and lying in a bed. She smiled when she saw him. "You came, Bass?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" he said walking next to her.

"Well, yeah. I would have understood if you didn't come though" she said softly

"Yeah but you know how much I love coming" he said with a smirk

"Eww, Chuck! Gross..." she exclaimed. She screwed her brow in concentration.

" What are you thinking?"

" I 'm thinking that we don't know how far along I am so I 'm not sure if the baby has ears. But what if he or she does, Chuck? You should really mind your language"

" Blair, it's my child you are carrying and I can assure you any kid of mine wouldn't mind hearing about sex" he quipped, feeling oddly at home with the scene. He knew that in a few years time he would be at the receiving end of many of Blair's glares because of offensive words he shouldn't be picture that presented was oddly comforting.

"What is it?" she asked

He shook his head. "Nothing"

Blair looked confused but refrained from asking him anything as a blonde woman in late thirties entered. She was petite with a small oval face which was set off by a fringe cut. Her expression was kind but her manner was crisp.

"Hello. I am Dr. Geller. How are you today?" she asked, smiling kindly at Blair

Blair smiled up at her. "I 'm fine"

"No nausea?"

"I had my usual morning sickness but I feel quite settled now": she said slowly

The doctor studied a dark blue file with Blair's name and then nodded.

"Right... Let's get this started" Dr. Geller said. She adjusted Blair on the bed before turning around and putting gel on a tube. " We are just going to see how far along you are today, check on whether the baby is healthy or not and listen to the heartbeat. You just sit back and relax, okay ?"

Blair nodded and settled back as Dr. Geller prepared herself. Chuck stood there unsure what to turned to look at him then and he smiled back at her. He was at a loss. He had no idea what was expected of him. Was he supposed to hold her hand?

"This might feel a little cold." The doctor said as she placed the tube against Blair's stomach. The machine buzzed to life and Chuck stared at it. It was then he heard what made his insides freeze. A loud resounding thump-

He swallowed hard as the doctor said: "You can see the baby on your screen " She said pointing at the screen.

"Oh God..He is so tiny" Blair cried next to him.

Till then the baby was an "it" but suddenly he or she became so much more real. They had made a baby; a tiny human being who was nestled in Blair's womb then and there. The thought made him sick with worry. He suddenly wanted to hurl. A small hand crept towards him and clasped his wrist. He saw the small hand clasping his wrist and suddenly breathing became easier. He almost smiled and intertwined their fingers. There- He supposed that made it clear that hand holding was okay.

He moved closer and she leaned back. Together they stared at the screen. To be honest Blair stared at the screen. He stared at her and watched her doe eyes slowly fill with tears.

"Can you believe it? That's our baby" she said and Chuck looked at the screen. He was disappointed. He tried, he really did but for the life of him all he saw was a black screen with weird static signals. He didn't know what Blair was seeing that made her coo in delight.

"Can you see him?" She said in awe

He laughed happily."The doctor didn't say anything about a boy, Waldorf"

"Or her?" Blair amended

"I 'm afraid it's not possible to know the gender as in yet" Dr. Geller said. She then turned to Blair. "Do you know the date of conception?"

Blair blushed "I-um- Not exactly"

"When was your last period?"

"7th November" she said wiping her tears.

Dr. Geller nodded. "That is what I assumed. You 're ten weeks along. Your due date is tentatively September first week. I assume you want copies of the sonogram"

"Yes. Could you make a dozen?" Blair said.

"Of course" The doctor stood up.

"Dr. Geller?"

"Yes"

He glanced at Blair who shot him a puzzled look and then looked down. "Are there- Is it possible- Could there be any- complications?" Chuck felt oddly ashamed to ask the question but he had to do it. Ever since he had found out about Blair's pregnancy, he had spent hours thinking of his mother. The last woman to carry a Bass died- The remote possibility of Blair following her footsteps made his blood freeze.

The confusion evaporated from Blair's face. She felt her heart ache for him. She knew that he still blamed himself for his mother's death and no amount of persuasion from her side had ever gotten across. And she sighed inwardly,blaming herself for forgetting that Chuck had additional issues with pregnancy.

Dr. Geller smiled slowly "Blair and the baby are in perfect health.. As of now I can see no complications"

"Her medical history.. I mean.." he stammered and Blair yearned to reach for his hand. Instead she made it easier for him.

"She knows" she said softly

Dr. Geller nodded "Yes it's in her file.I know that Blair has struggled with bulimia in the past. Though it would usually cause a high risk pregnancy but thankfully in Blair's case the problem had been dealt with years ago and as of now I don't see any complications or problems arising. Blair is to eat healthy and take her daily dose of pre-natal vitamins and I hope there would be no problems"

Chuck nodded, relief evident in his eyes. Blair fought back tears as his eyes softened. It had been ages since she had seen that face. His face- Her Chuck- She sniffed quietly letting the hormones take her toll on her.

"And could you tell us the conception date?" he asked in his normal voice

"I would hazard a guess on mid-November" Dr. Geller said "17th November or so"

Chuck's smirk became more pronounced and Blair gasped.

17th November had been her birthday. It was the day she had signed the treaty. It was the day she was humiliated at her own party. It was the day when she had told Chuck she hated him only to be told that the emotion was heartily reciprocated. It was also the day when Chuck had hoisted her up on her grand piano and slid into her without any foreplay. They had proceeded to repeat the act all night long with little interludes of silent recuperation.

She shook her head and blushed slightly when he leaned across and whispered.

"I have to say this beats the Erickson-Beamon necklace, Waldorf"

"Shut up Bass"

…

"Where the hell were you?" Blair demanded as she stood in hospital lobby. She couldn't believe that Serena had left her stranded for her sonogram. Okay- maybe she wasn't stranded. She had Chuck to keep her company. And he had been very nice about it. It didn't actually make anything better though. In fact it made everything worse.

Leaving a hormonal Blair with Chuck Bass was like becoming an accessory to murder. It was clear that it would lead to destructive volatile situations. In fact if Serena had enough sense to spend her birthday with her and not go off to cohort with random teachers, she might not even be pregnant.

"I went to get you juice. You asked me to, remember?" Serena replied sweetly

"I must have forgotten the part when I asked you to fly to Japan to get me the fruit juice" she said sweetly

"But you didn't" Serena said, nonplussed

"I know I didn't. " Blair said calmly. "And that is why I 'm wondering why it took you almost an hour to get me a damn drink"

"I might have met a guy…" Serena said running a hand through her hair.

Chuck joined them then. "I got the copies" He said tapping a large envelope. Serena squealed loudly. She pulled out a copy.

"Oh god! That's my niece right there. I can't believe it. I 'm going to have so much fun dressing her up and babysitting her"

"Another person who just assumed the gender of my child" Chuck remarked with a shrug. "Who told you she was a girl, sis?"

" And who said I 'm going to trust you to babysit my baby, whatever he or she maybe, if you desert your pregnant best friend for a romp with a stranger" Blair added icily

"There was no romp" Serena defended

"That makes it worse, Serena" Blair said coldly

"Because you approve of sex in hospitals,Waldorf?" Chuck interjected in an amused tone "Hmmn... we haven't done that ever"

Blair willed herself not to blush and said primly "Shut up, you Bass" as Serena squealed "Ew...Chuck!"

Chuck shrugged and pulled out his cell to call Arthur. Serena stared at the photocopy she held and eyed it in confusion. She pulled Blair closer to ask where the baby was but her friend pulled back.

"Oh come on, B" Serena said wearily "It wasn't that big a deal"

"It wasn't that big a deal? You left me alone for my first real sonogram" Blair said pouting

"You weren't alone" Serena said slowly emphasizing the sentence with her wide blue eyes.

"What?" Blair asked, her mind forming a suspicion

"You were with Chuck" Serena whispered watching as Chuck moved towards the exit "I wanted you two to share this moment. I didn't want to walk in and interrupt something"

Blair stared at her wide-eyed. "There was nothing to interrupt, S"

"Yes- Well. I thought you two needed to be alone to –you know- talk things out"

"Serena van der Woodson, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Blair said icily.

"That you two should work things out-yeah... What's wrong with it?"

"Serena..." Blair began in an exasperated tone

"You two are having a baby. Maybe it's time to give him another chance and see where it takes you."

"Maybe it's time for you to stop poking that perfect nose into matters that don't concern you" Blair snapped quickly

"Blair..."

"I don't want to talk about it. We have a lunch date with Nate and I have the charming prospect of telling my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with you, that I 'm carrying the devil's spawn"

Serena fell silent immediately. She knew she had crossed a line then. Blair only brought up that Shepherd wedding incident when she was really pissed. And Serena knew it was no use arguing with her when she was in such a mood.

….

The Palace rooftop restaurant was an irreplaceable part of their childhoods. Almost every other week, at least two members of NJBC ended up hanging out there. Once Chuck moved into the suite 1812, the routine became even more frequent. Nate was the one who was mostly at Chuck's side but since then Blair was like Krazy Glue stuck to Nate's plaid shirt, by default Blair ended up spending most of her free time here too. And sometimes the wild "it" girl landed up to sober up from her trips.

It hadn't changed much and for that Chuck was thankful. The hotel held many awful memories but some good ones. It was a reminder of what he had been, how he had become the "Chuck Bass" and he wanted to keep it as such. Nate walked in, wearing a customary grey plaid shirt and a clueless pair of blue eyes. He stopped as he saw Chuck lounging with a glass of scotch in his hand and Blair sitting next to him.

His mouth fell open in a perfect O and Chuck smirked.

"Close the mouth, Nathaniel. It's doing nothing to tempt me"

Blair looked up at his words and scowled at her former boyfriend "So you finally decided to grace us with your presence"

Nate grimaced at them but then grinned "Not the welcome I was expecting but it's good to see you two honoring the terms of the treaty"

Chuck's smirk became more pronounced and Blair glanced away. Thankfully Nate was preoccupied by the golden-haired goddess sitting across them to notice.

"Hey Nate, it's great to see you" Serena said with a shiny smile

Nate nodded slowly "Yeah! I thought you skipped town again..."

"No. Why would you think that?" Serena asked toying with a strand of her hair

"Well, you didn't answer any of my calls..."

Serena's face fell and she looked down. "I was busy…"

"Seeing the opera? Yeah… um Dan mentioned that" he sneered

"I was – I was going to call you but I was busy…" Serena stuttered

Blair stared at them. The entire choice of Nate versus Dan was taking its toll on Serena. She was still undecided and had no idea how to choose. Normally Blair would roll her eyes but her best friend had been invaluable the last few weeks and it was time to return the favor.

"With me" Blair interjected chirpily

Nate turned to look at them. "Look Blair, you don't have to lie..."

"She isn't lying, Nathaniel. Serena has been putting my stalker tendencies to shame by keeping tabs on everything Blair does. If you ask her discreetly she might even be able to tell you how many times Blair goes to the restroom. If I didn't know better…" Chuck trailed off suggestively

Nate shrugged "It doesn't matter to me anyway"

"I 'm positive it doesn't, Nathaniel" Chuck countered immediately

Blair took a sip of water and decided to announce it. If there is anything she learned from this pregnancy it was that you should rip the band aid quickly off aka just tell the goddamn news, the more fuss you make the worse it received. So she sighed and began "So I have something to announce..."

Three pairs of eyes looked at her. Serena smiled, Chuck nodded and Nate frowned.

"What?"

She reached out and took Nate's hands "Natie, I am pregnant"

There was complete silence as Nate stared at her and she stared back at him. The silence reigned on until Chuck decided to break it.

"It's not yours, if that is what you are wondering. You can't impregnate a woman two years after you slept with her"

Nate scoffed "No... It's...How?"

"Nathaniel, when a man..."

"Shut up Chuck! Who is he? Who is the father?" He racked his brains trying to think of some guy who had been with Blair. He couldn't remember her with anyone since her break-up with Chuck and Blair wasn't the sort to sleep around. He couldn't help it. Even now Blair seemed like the virginal girl who refused to let him go too far. It had to be someone who had taken advantage of innocent Blair and knocked her up. "Who is the bastard?"

Chuck smirked "It's actually a Bass-tard"

"Huh?"

Chuck leaned in "We are having a baby, Nathaniel"

Nate's eyes fixed on him and then he scoffed "Stop kidding around, Chuck. You can't have"

"Why not?" Chuck asked in confusion

"You aren't allowed to touch her. Remember the treaty..." Nate said confidently

"Yeah... About that" Blair began "We kinda broke it"

Nate let out a huge breath, his eyes shocked.  
>"Did you know it?" he asked Serena<p>

"Yes"

Nate shrugged and looked around, hoping someone would cry April fool.

"Are we still speaking to them?" he asked Serena

"What?" Serena asked flabbergasted

"You know-the terms of the treaty stated that we stop being friends if they..."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes, Nate that is the part you should focus on. B just said she is pregnant"

It took a whole minute but Nate snapped out of it. "Congratulations, Blair" He hugged her and slapped Chuck on the back "You two, man. A baby- wow"

The lunch passed amicably enough. Nate and Serena turned oddly formal with each other but there was no further confrontation. Chuck observed the scene and smirked, his eyes fixed on Blair who seemed to eating the sizzling shrimp with relish. He had never seen her enjoy food so much. His Blair was always so concerned about what she was eating. But now she lifted the fork and took a bite, her tongue moved forward to lick the sauce off her bottom lip. There was an indistinct hmmn as she bit into the juicy shrimp. It was oddly erotic and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He noticed Serena had a knowing smile on her face when he turned reluctantly to answer some idiotic inquiry that Nate addressed to him.

Her smile remained intact as they all stood up to leave. The girls bid them goodbye and Serena flashed him that annoying knowing smile again. He cursed inwardly. His step-sister was too happy for her own good. It got on his nerves.

He turned to see his best friend staring expectantly at him

"Nathaniel?"

Nate flashed him his best grin "Don't you have something to ask me"

"Why are you so stupid?"

Nate sighed and then said dramatically "No man. I 'm serious... I know it has to be me and it will be me but it's nice to make these things official. "

"What?" Chuck asked utterly perplexed

Nate looked discomfited "I guess Eric is also a possibility but you should remember I've been there through everything and Eric started hanging out with you only after Lily married your dad. Not to mention Blair was my ex-girlfriend and I gave you permission to date her…"

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Chuck cried in frustration

"The best man... Your best man... By the way when is the big day?"

Chuck stared at the happy expectant expression on his best friend's face and wondered whether to laugh or hit him. He settled on laughing, for by some act of God Nate hadn't mentioned it in front of Blair.

He chuckled "Nathaniel, are you stoned?"

"Come on Chuck- Just ask me" Nate almost pleaded

"There is nothing to ask"

"Why? You already asked Eric" Nate said worriedly

"No! There is no wedding. Hence there is no best man" Chuck said almost hitting Nate in frustration

Nate was gaping at him yet again "You knocked her up and you aren't marrying her?"

"No..."

His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Chuck..."

"Nathaniel..."

"This isn't a war strategy, is it?" Nate said eyeing his best friend "Because this sounds a pretty destructive blow to me"

Chuck didn't deem it necessary to dignify that comment with an answer. It had been an ongoing discussion he had been having with himself. Ever since he heard Harold make a subtle reference to it, he knew that it was right thing to do. Get down on his knees and ask Blair to marry him. It wasn't even that it was the right thing to do-it was what he wanted. Every time he thought of the future he saw Blair with him and maybe in a few months he would picture his child as well. It was no secret that he wanted Blair, but really how could he propose marriage to her when they weren't even dating.

"Chuck.." Nate asked, his frown pronounced.

"I cant.." Chuck said slowly,shaking his head.

" Cant what?"

"I can't ask her to marry me.." he almost whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Nate asked, his voice rising "Why are you being such a bastard about this?"

Chuck leaned back on his chair. " She hates me.

"What?"

Chuck sighed "She doesn't want a proposal, Nathaniel.I don't think she wants a marriage on top of a baby."

Nate laughed, his blue eyes crinkling over. "God, that's dumb. This is Blair. She has wanted a marriage ever since she was six."

"Yeah.. With you."

…..

**Old A/N:Here it is, then! I tweaked things a little. For me the entire Elizabeth Fisher storyline was stupid but I didn't ignore the entire SL. I just made it so that Elizabeth Fisher was just a con artist and wasn't Chuck's real mom. For me Evelyn Bass died giving birth to Chuck and that is something that is going to haunt Chuck throughout this pregnancy. Second of all I love the clueless golden boy so I always make Nate a little more clueless than he actually is- he he. Finally and most importantly, thank you for your reviews. You are all super awesome.**

**Now leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Timeline: The story is cannon up to 4.07- War at the Roses.**

**Summary: What did Chuck Bass give to Blair Waldorf on her 20****th**** birthday? A baby! Married couples pray for one, couples in love don't mind one but what does a couple in hatred do with a baby?**

**A/N: This is so late. I could come up with so many excuses but I don't really think that cuts it. I was going through some drama of my own and that meant I could only write drama/angst. But now that I'm coming to terms to it, I sat down and wrote this out. It doesn't move the story much. But it does show the interaction between the expecting parents. **

**Warning: This is M rated chapter. I think I suck at M-rated scenes but I tried my best. Let me know what you think.**

…**..**

Chuck took a small sip of his coffee and stared at the numbers on the files. The Bass Inc shares weren't looking so good. The economic crisis that had hit the world was hard to combat. He stared at the profitability graphs and felt a definite sense of unease. Profits were declining and fast. He really needed to talk to Lily about this. He closed the file and checked his watch. It had been quite a hectic had been meeting up with Lily quite frequently. Everytime he met her, he realised that she is yet to know the most important update in his life-the baby and yet Blair was adamant about refusing to tell Lily.

"All in good time, Bass" was her comment. He didn't necessarily agree with her but really didn't want to infuriate a pregnant Waldorf. He was doing his best to be on good terms with her and make as much progress as he wasn't easy being Chuck Bass nowadays. He was caught up in the dilemma where he wasn't sure whether he should propose marriage or not. The idea of being wedded with Blair made never dying butterflies erupt in his Bass had a certain ring to it but there again, his feelings on the matter were irrelevant at this moment.

He sighed as the limo came to a stop. He stepped out smartly.

Arthur nodded and then cleared his throat uncertainly "Mr. Bass…"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversations…"

Chuck raised his eyebrow. Arthur overheard every single conversation he had on the phone. Now that he thought about it, the guy heard every single moan or gasp when he had sex in the limo The thought was slightly strange as limo sex was strictly with Blair- no other woman could sully her memories in the limo. It was sacred to him. But then he decided that that the woman was voyeur and probably didn't mind the idea at thought of her naked body pressed to his made him shift uneasily. He scolded himself. Blair was pregnant and he needed to be there for her and that meant his sexual thoughts should be kept far away tucked in some discrete corner of his mind. He wrenched his mind away from the tantalizing images and listened to Arthur.

"I heard about Miss. Waldorf. Congratulations, Mr. Bass"

Chuck smiled inwardly. "Thank you Arthur"

Miss Waldorf was pregnant- and he had no idea how to be a father.

"Do you have children, Arthur?" he asked suddenly

"Two sons... Mr. Bass" he said

"Oh good" Chuck said slowly "Remind me to ask Stephen to get me some pregnancy books."

"Of course" he cleared his throat "And I could pick up some of the prawn cocktails from Palace after dropping you off, Mr. Bass?"

"That would be good."

"She needs nutrition, the first few months I mean" Arthur provided helpfully

Chuck bit his lip thoughtfully and called the Palace. He ordered a healthy meal with proteins and greens in abundance. He needed Blair to eat. She was already having problems keeping anything down.

His mind was still on Blair. He was terrified for her. Pregnancy scared him and not only for a particular reason. It was a whole myriad of reasons. He would have her more careful with every little step she took. He was going to take better care of her from today.

With that thought on mind, he stepped out of the elevator. Lily smiled widely in welcome as she usually did with him.

"Charles, so good to see you." She murmured as she greeted him. He smiled at her and nodded at Rufus before taking a seat.

"I met with Connor today."he explained "He was informing that the new project has seemingly added to our recent losses."

Lily nodded "Oh yes. It was a miscalculation."

"There has been quite some of that in the last few days."Chuck stated slowly

Lily smile disappeared. " It is a business, Charles and while I appreciate you taking a greater interest in Bass Inc. I am still the CEO."

Chuck shook his head "I don't mean to criticize. I admire what you did for my father's legacy. It is clearly an achievement."

Lily pursed her lips. "You didn't really seem that much interested in your legacy Last year, Chuck. You were all about striking out on your own."

Chuck nodded, eyeing her intently "I was quite adamant to prove something to myself but Bass Inc is my legacy and someday I would want it back."

"Of course" Lily replied quickly. "Wouldn't you stay for lunch?" Her smile reappeared suddenly as she stood up.

"Maybe another time."Chuck stated, following suit "I really need to be somewhere."

….

Blair Waldorf was sitting in her room, surrounded by books, files, a calendar and her laptop. Her long curly hair was pulled up in a stern ponytail and she was dressed in a loose Marc Jacobs top and a snug dark blue skirt. She frowned in concentration as she marked and re-marked the dates in her calendar. She had prepared a whole list of matters that she needed to attend to. The pregnancy may have been unplanned but Blair Waldorf never jumps into anything without the meticulous details planned out and a basic inventory added to her planner.

Planning for parenthood wasn't exactly easy, especially not when one was as ambitious as she was. Blair realized that she was twenty and that she was too young to be prepared for a child but she knew that others had managed it before her. In some cultures it was common for girls to be married and have children in their early twenties. And if they could do that, so could she. While this baby would bring monumental changes in her life, it didn't mean that she would have to let go of all her ambitions or dreams. She was still hell-bent upon ensuring that she graduated with a GPA score that would make universities salivate at the thought of accepting Blair as a post graduate student. She realized she could take four courses for the next two semesters and take two semesters off after summer to be with baby. She would then resume classes part-time.

In the mean time her to-do list had a couple of bullet points that needed immediate attention.

Tell Lily about pregnancy

Choose modules for next semester

Apply for internships

Tell Gossip Girl

Find a way to stop being sick every ten minutes

She sighed as she looked at the list. Aside from a medical miracle nothing could help attune her stomach but the others looked doable. The point was getting the courage to do it. After hours of contemplation on the subject, she and Chuck had both decided that they needed to tell Gossip Girl before she actually found out. This way, she got to maintain her dignity and announce her news when she wanted to. But Blair was finding it difficult. Classes were set to resume the week after and Blair couldn't deal with the idea of facing the smirks on her minions' faces. She still remembered how everyone had turned against her in junior year and she didn't want to go through another public humiliation. She wondered how she would explain the situation she was in. It was one thing to be pregnant ( Blair would still call the woman trash) but to be pregnant with the man she was publicly at war with a few weeks back called for a big explanation. She didn't how to work on this.

Frustrated with the continuous musings, she dropped her laptop back and skipped off to the washroom. The door to her room opened as Blair opened the washroom door.

"B…" Serena said entering the room with a sunshine smile and hugging her. She threw down a box on her bed. "I saw these Christian louboutins and couldn't resist." She pulled a lovely pair of navy blue louboutins. "What do you think?"

"Fantastic. They would lovely on you, S. Try them on and I'll just be back" she said with as much as enthusiasm as she could muster.

Apparently it wasn't enough for her best friend.

"What? You don't like them" she scowled staring at them in her hand "They looked so much better in the shop"

"No! I love them. I just need to go throw up."

"Oh! Again?" Serena asked with wide blue eyes. Blair glared at her. It was so easy for her. Her biggest worry in the world was finding the best pair of shoes. Blair, on the other hand was planning to raise the devil's spawn. She rushed inside the washroom. She could hear Serena speaking loudly.

"Gosh, you have been working too hard. What's with all the books and stuff? You shouldn't be so stressed." Blair rolled her eyes as she washed her hands. She opened the door and scoffed.

"I 'm not stressed. I 'm planning"

Serena grinned: "Well, plan later. You haven't had a moment to de-stress all week. We could go shopping..."

Blair smiled at her efforts "I wish I could but I 'm tired, S"

Serena threw up her hands "B, I 'm telling you. You have to get out of the house. You aren't showing at all. Gossip Girl is not going to find out"

Blair scowled at her. "It's not that. I 'm just tired"

"Fine, let's take a stroll down Central Park." Serena said jumping down the bed and gently pulling Blair too. "Come on it will do you good. We can even feed the ducks if you want"

The familiar dwindling paths were pleasant to walk in. However, Blair was in no mood to tell her walking companion that. She had an awful night's sleep. The baby had taken upon itself to press on her bladder which meant she ended having to use the washroom all night. Between the constant urge to pee and her morning sickness which was showing no signs of abating, Blair thought of dragging her bed to her toilet. It would save so much time for her.

"I don't know what to do, B" Serena said squinting at the sun. "On one hand Dan is sensitive and sweet. Nate, however, just gets me, you know"

"Yeah! I know. You 're both blondes with blue eyes"

Serena giggled "I 'm just being careful. I don't want to choose the wrong person this time. "

"God, Serena. You have such serious problems" Blair said with a scoff "You have two guys panting after you, and waiting with abated breath to tell them who is the lucky one to catch your heart- That is life-changing! What is a stupid unplanned pregnancy compared to that?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest"

"Rest?" Blair sighed dramatically "I can't rest, S. Not with these stupid aversions and cravings"

"What cravings? We haven't discussed cravings. All you said was that you can't keep anything down long enough" Serena said staring at her and bumping directly with a guy jogging towards them.

"Hey, watch it" The man cried as Serena squealed.

"Oh, I 'm so sorry"

The man looked pissed but the moment he caught a glimpse of the sunny haired beauty his face smoothened. He eyed the beautiful brunette and smiled charmingly.

"Oh, it's no problem" he said. Blair eyed his sandy hair and playful blue eyes. He had a well-toned body and he looked delectable. She looked at him wistfully as Serena brushed past him. She turned back to see Serena looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Blair demanded.

"You're looking at him like he was your favorite macaroon." She teased with a grin. Blair scowled at her.

"Remember when I was talking about cravings…" While the idea of most food made her nauseous, she had been facing a very different kind of hunger. She seemed to find almost every man attractive and she seemed to want to jump their bones. It was weird considering that she had always been the more confined in her choices. Even her crushes were carefully evaluated- this lusting was so unlike her. She just couldn't get the thought of sex out of her mind. The pregnancy book she was reading said that horniness was a part of the package…

"B…You were saying?" Serena asked slowly and then trailed off and squinted "Isn't that Chuck?"

Blair looked at the direction she was pointing and almost sighed. It was indeed Chuck. He was dressed in a well-tailored grey suit, his hands on his pocket as he sauntered towards him. If the sandy haired guy had looked delectable, Chuck looked amazing. His hair was neatly combed back and Blair itched to run her hands through it, clutching it tightly as he devoured her mouth.

His lips felt so heavenly on her skin. She loved it when he suckled on her neck... God, she was getting aroused in middle of Central Park with no way to relieve herself.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked once he reached them.

He flashed her an amused look "I was under the impression that I am walking. What are you calling it in bimbo land nowadays?"

"What's with the tone?" Serena asked, offended

Chuck ignored and looked at Blair. She stared at his full lips as he smirked. He had a sexy smirk.

"Morning, Waldorf."

Blair smiled at him. He made it a point to come see here once every day. It was good to see him actually try and work this hard. She had never thought he would adapt so easily to it but he seemed to be genuinely trying to make this work. And that reassured her.

"Bass…"

"Did you forget that I was coming to see you this morning?"

Her smile slipped. "I… Serena dragged me outside"

He flashed her amused look which was replaced too soon. He was worried.

"Is everything alright?" she said, touching his arm instinctively.

He looked away "Yeah, fine. I went to the house and Dorota said you were here."

"I thought she needed some fresh air" Serena said.

"You know what? I 'm done with fresh air" Blair quipped "I 'm ready for the comforts of the limo..."

"We all know your weakness for my limo" he replied with a smirk

Blair fought the urge to pull him down and kiss him hungrily. He would be surprised but as always up for it- He would pull her up, pressing his body against her. His hands would trail down her body, teasing her as only he could. She would press herself against him and he would pull up her skirt to her waist and…

"But what about our tete-a-tete?" Serena complained loudly

_..And Serena would vanish magically. _

"I would rather not have her out in this cold, on an empty stomach" Chuck commented thoughtfully unaware of the effect he was creating.

Serena pulled on her arm excitedly. "That is so thoughtful, Chuck" she looked down at her best friend with a twinkle in her eyes "Isn't it, B?"

"Let's get going before I freeze my ass" Blair said bitchily. Serena shrugged and took off in the direction of Arthur. He gave Blair the biggest smile and Blair blushed. She turned to Chuck quickly

"He knows?"

He smirked and nodded.

He really needed to stop doing that... before she committed sexual assault on him. She scowled at him.

"What's with the mood, Waldorf?" Chuck said placing a hand on her arm. Heat shot to her core. He seemed most unaffected.

She fought the desire and kept her eyes downcast. "Nothing"

He chuckled "If it's about Arthur- he won't tell a soul"

"I know…"

"Blair, if you are worrying about Gossip Girl sightings then let me tell you …"

"I 'm not worried about that." She spat and then felt guilty when she saw the concern on his face. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm just tired, Chuck. I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't keep anything down so I drank loads of water. I kept on peeing all night so I couldn't get much sleep" Blair said and immediately cringed inside. _Well done, Blair that really made you irresistible._

"The doctor did say that the morning sickness would go away" he said softly "We could get a second opinion"

"It's not going to change anything, Bass" Blair said shaking her head. They reached the limo. Chuck opened the door and helped Blair sit down before he joined her. He could feel the happiness radiating from his step sister.

"What?"

"Nothing..."she said quickly "I realized that I have to get going."

"What?" Blair questioned "What do you mean you have to go?"

Serena shrugged "I have to go ..."

"Sleep with somebody. You are free to go. I hate to cock-block strangers" Chuck said watching in amusement as Serena glared at him.

Then her glare melted and she turned to Blair with a smile "Actually, I was thinking of chatting up with the gorgeous sandy haired guy you were having eye-sex with, B"

Blair flushed. Chuck sat up quickly and looked around with a poisonous glare. Serena giggled inwardly, loving the murderous expression on his face.

"Don't you have some place to be, S? Don't let us make you late" Blair chirped quickly.

Serena laughed and hugged Blair. Chuck opened his mouth to comment but then closed it. He didn't have any right to be upset anyway. Blair was entitled to have sex with anyone she wanted. There was something he could do about it. She wasn't his to be jealous over… He clenched his fists at the thought.

"What's the smell?"

"I got you something to eat. Dorota said you left without eating.

Blair peered over the basket. It was full of goodies that Blair usually loved. Chuck had obviously taken great efforts to ensure that all her demands are met. Only the paper napkins were a light purple. Blair smiled at them. It felt surreal to be sitting next to Chuck and doing this but Blair was pleased, in a way that it had. It was strangely comforting to see Chuck do something as simple unwrapping a sandwich from the tin foil. Things had messed up - _so bad, so quickly._ For almost half a year now their equation had been volatile, whether with immense hatred, pain or lust. Simple gestures as this were sorely missed.

She felt a bittersweet longing and sighed. Chuck looked around immediately.

"What?"

"Wonder what Gossip Girl would say if she saw together at the Park?" Blair said

He looked intently at her. She didn't seem too upset.

"Are you worried about that?" Why did the idea of everyone knowing about them appall her so much?

"No..." she bit her lip "I suppose it would weaken the punch line when my pregnancy finally hits her website"

The more sightings she had with Chuck, the less people would have to talk about them. If they were seen together often, the baby's paternity would be more easily explainable.

He picked up another sandwich and offered it to her. She took it, without thinking and unwrapped it.

"When are you planning to tell her?" he asked

"I don't know. I was thinking it would be better to wait. I don't want to be the juicy gossip on the first week of the semester. On the other hand, that would be mean that there is greater chance of Gossip girl finding out on her own so I don't know…" she trailed off

"You are worrying too much, Waldorf" Chuck said

"Easy for you to say" Blair said taking a bite of the sandwich in frustration

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked his voice cold. "I 'm in this as much as you are…" he trailed off as he saw her face "Blair?"

She made a funny face "I need to puke." She squeaked out.

"What?"

"Move that revolting thing away from me…" she commanded as she breathed in deeply.

He whisked the sandwich out of her hand and out in the pavement. His soon followed.

"Close the basket…"

He shut it and looked at her. She was breathing in deeply. He inched closer. She tried to glare at him but he kept rubbing soothing circles on her back. A few minutes later she looked at him.

"See what I mean, anyone can find out… anyone…" she added in frustrated tone.

"Blair…"

"Did you do that on purpose? So that someone could catch me…"

"What the hell, Blair…" Chuck cried out in annoyance

"Did the sandwich have tuna?" she interrupted in an icy voice

"Well- yeah…"

"I –can't-eat- tuna" she said with gritted teeth

"Blair..."

"It-makes – me-sick…" she said furiously

"I didn't know that…" he said stung

"Well- maybe you should" she said in the same tone before her tone got frisky "You know considering that all the problems this pregnancy is causing me, I wouldn't be surprised if _it is part of your war vendetta."_

Chuck's mouth fell open. She didn't just say that, did she? It was absurd to hear that from Nate but from Blair's mouth it just hurt. It was painful to imagine that he would do this to her and worse because it meant using their baby as a scheme. How could she even think him capable of that? He might have treated her awfully but he wasn't that awful.

"If that's what you think, Blair, then I 've nothing to say."

_So much for a relaxing morning, so much for making progress with Blair, so much for bonding with her_

He opened the partition and buzzed Arthur

"Stop the car. Take Ms. Waldorf home. Don't let her walk no matter how big a tantrum she throws"

"Yes, Mr. Bass"

He opened the door but a small hand clutched his.

"What do you want?"

Blair took a look at his face and bit her lip. The pain in his face was evident. She didn't know why she had said all that. She knew it hurt him. In spite of her better understanding she still hurt when she hurt him. She didn't mean it- she knew that Chuck wouldn't make her pregnant on purpose. She didn't even know why she felt so angry then and there… Maybe it was the last straw or an outburst from all the stress she had been holding in. Or it was her lack of sleep…

"I didn't mean it, you know" she said sincerely

Chuck looked at her for a whole minute, as though he was gauging her level of sincerity. His demeanor softened.

"Then why say it?" he asked

"I don't know" she murmured

"Blair, if you really think its one huge vendetta for me then…"

"I don't, Chuck" she cried desperately "I really don't. I'm not stupid enough to think that."

"But you said it…"

Blair threw her hands up, feeling unreasonably mulish.

"I was upset. It's all too much. My life is upside down. I had a plan-a definite plan on how I wanted this year to go. I was so happy to be in Columbia- to finally fulfill my academic dreams. And now…" she trailed off "It's a horrible thing to say but this pregnancy has made everything so difficult. I don't know how to face all this. I keep on worrying how to break the news just to get over the stress. Then I start worrying how I would face them"

"Blair…" Chuck began gently

"My breasts are sore, I can't sleep at night and I 'm tired. I 'm constantly horny... I can't eat and I am forever worrying whether my bump is showing. And I... I..." she trailed off

Chuck moved and took her hands.

"It would be fine." He said not knowing how else to comfort her. She rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't mean it. "She said against his chest.

"Its ok, Waldorf" he said with a nervous chuckle. She pulled back and smiled at him. He rested his forehead against hers and grinned "Did you just say you are constantly horny?"

Blair cringed. Oh no, how did that slip out?

"I-I-It's a normal pregnancy symptom" she defended quickly.

He pressed his lips on her ear and breathed out "You know that is the only pregnancy-related thing I can help you do you say, Waldorf?"

Blair blushed. He could make all of the fantasies come true. He moved in slowly, his hands gently cupping her waist and pulling her closer. His lips made its way down to her neck and he gently sucked her nape.

She moaned. He intertwined their fingers. With tender eyes he moved down kissing her neck and the small amount of cleavage that was shown. She pulled her hand away with a purr and ran it greedily through his hair.

"Oh Chuck…"

He twisted the top button of her top with his tongue and gently licked the valley between her breasts. He parted the opened slit and sucked her nipples through her lacy La Perlas. This time Blair arched her waist and moaned loudly. He looked up and stopped his ministrations.

"I 'm still waiting for a verbal answer" he said with an infuriating smirk

"Chuck, please…"

He kissed her jaw. Heat shot to her core.

"Please what, Blair?"

"Fuck me…"

"With pleasure" he said swooping in and kissing her passionately.

As their tongues tangled for dominance, his hands slipped down her skirt. Rolling in up her waist, he teased her by running a finger across the lacy thong she wore. Blair mewed in his arms becoming suddenly aggressive. She reached down and rubbed the large bulge on his trousers. He groaned at the friction. Working frantically she unbuckled it in record time and pulled down his boxers.

He slid his finger inside her thong and groaned in pleasure. She was so wet…He kissed her deeply and moved his kisses down her body. She moaned in pleasure. He placed her down on the limo seat and admired her for a second. His heart thudded. She was lying in wanton need, her top lying on the floor, her eyes closed and her lips murmuring his name. It reminded him of the first time... the night that changed his life. He knew from that night onward that Blair was the one for him.

"Take me now, Chuck"

He chuckled "Patience, Waldorf"

"Chuck…" He ignored her plea and kissed her upper thighs loving how he made her squirm.

She gasped and then cried "I said stop it…"

He laughed against her thighs and gave her core a long lick. The next thing he knew was that she was pulling his hair.

"Ow... If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask..."

"I did ask..." she said breathlessly "You didn't listen"

"Blair…"

"Shut up and take me now…" she commanded.

"I love it when you dominate me, Waldorf" he said before kissing her. He placed her legs on his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach before sliding into her deeply.

Their gasps of pleasure echoed loudly. Slowly he grinded against her, giving her time to adjust to his length... Her body was different, more beautiful. She was carrying his child.

And he loved her more now.

God, how he loved her...

…**I gave you limo sex, don't you think you should give me a review ? I think so… :)**

.


End file.
